Cinema Land
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Katniss estudia para ser directora de cine, está involucrada totalmente en sus estudios mientras supera que su mejor amigo, del que está enamorada se va a casar, se desahoga saliendo con otro amigo de toda la vida, pero no siente nada por él. ¿Qué le deparará el destino a esta morena? Rated M por escenas bastante subiditas de tono.
1. Chapter 1

Heelloooo girls! Esta nueva historia va a ir más lenta porque tengo pocos capítulos de ella y subo hoy y luego hasta el sábado no volvéis a saber de ella. Me gustaría saber que es la primera impresión, y espero que sea buena.

Como siempre va para mis fieles twitteras (Lucy,Diana, Lau, Meri, T, Mery, Kari) Que las quiero MUCHÍSIMO, y lo digo en serio nunca me faltéis porque lloraría más que con la muerte de Prim en Sinsajo, y mira que lloré y lloré xDD.

**Prólogo.**

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen soy estudiante de dirección de cine y tengo 20 años. Mi vida es muy sencilla: De la universidad a casa, de casa al bosque a correr, del bosque a casa y de nuevo la rutina. Llevo saliendo con Gale desde que descubrí que mi mejor amigo, Peeta Mellark, se iba a casar.

Estuve enamorada, y estoy aún, desde que me besó en fin de año porque ninguno de los dos teníamos que nos besara en la fiesta de 2006, cuando tenía quince años.

Pero como soy una cobarde en temas del amor no le dije nada y lo dejé pasar. Me arrepentí el mismo día que Peeta conoció a Delly, aunque sé que ella es mucho mejor que yo para él, muchísimo mejor. Él lo merece todo, lo ha pasado mal, su familia nunca lo ha apoyado, sobre todo desde que su padre murió.

Pero bueno ese no es el tema fundamental de mi vida, el tema fundamental es que soy Katniss Everdeen y que quiero triunfar en la industria del cine como directora, ¿Lo conseguiré?

…

¿Qué os parece? Sé que hay varios fanfics que se centran en el mundo de Hollywood, pero os prometo que aquí nadie es actor y que no se parece en nada a los otros, por si acaso os pensáis que copio o algo JAJAJAJA. Aquí la trama fundamental es como siempre la relación Peeta- Katniss…. Y su relación la saqué de una película que vi el otro día con mi madre, que fui donde se me ocurrió la idea creo que se llama : La boda de mi mejor amiga, un bodrio de película pero bueno para pasar el rato JAJAJAJAJA. Aunque no es igual que la película.

Bueno dejo de enrollarme y eso OPINIONES.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre va para mis fieles twitteras (Lucy,Diana, Lau, Meri, T, Mery, Kari).

Al final no es la película que os dije, no sé como se llama, la boda de su amiga era en Irlanda y el protagonista era un tío, no sé como se llama xDD. Es igual no es una adaptación de la película, saqué una idea de ella, lo que no significa que sea la película clavada, aviso :D

**Capítulo 1:**

Las seis de la mañana, hora de levantarse para dirigirme a la universidad.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí cariño, nos vemos luego.- Me levanté completamente desnuda de la cama y caminé pausadamente hasta el baño.

Me metí de la ducha mientras imágenes de la noche pasada volaban por mi mente. Peeta con Delly, Delly con Peeta, besándose, tocándose, sonriéndose. Mataría porque Peeta me sonriera a mí como le sonríe a ella, de verdad que mataría.

_(Blue Jeans- Lana Del Rey)_

Salí de mi casa con mil cosas en la cabeza y cogí el autobús rojo de la universidad, me senté y me hundí literalmente en el asiento con mi ipod puesto.

-Hola Katniss.- Me giré y me encontré a una Delly resplandeciente, tuve que concentrarme para no ponerle una mala cara, ella no tenía culpa de nada, no era mala chica pero…. Me superaba.

-Hola Delly- Intenté ser amable.

-Anoche tú y Gale os fuisteis muy pronto.

-Es que veíamos que estabais ocupados y no queríamos molestar- Le contesté intentando cortar la conversación pero ella se puso a reír exageradamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Ya… Peeta últimamente es muy atento conmigo.- ¡Lo sé, Delly, lo sé!

-Ya lo he notado- Se sentó a mi lado y yo suspiré.

-Oye tú que lo conoces bien, sabes si soy la mujer de su vida o no, ¿Verdad?- Respiré varias veces para no gritarle y llamarle de todo. La mujer de su vida era su madre… Y yo… O eso quería yo.

-No lo sé Delly se lo deberías de preguntar a él.

-Es que anoche mientras que hacíamos el amor me lo dijo.- Cuando terminó esa frase, que para mí fue como si un camión me arrollara, el bus se detuvo a dos manzanas de mi parada. Me levanté para huir de esa conversación.

_(Rooney- When did you heart go missing)_

-Me tengo que ir Delly.

-Pero si faltan varias paradas para tu facultad- se extrañó ella.

-Lo siento pero tengo que arreglar unos temas.

-¿En el mercado?- Miré afuera.

-Sí, adiós Delly.

-Nos vemos Katniss.

Salí del bus cabreada, con Delly siempre era así, no sé si lo hacía a propósito pero siempre me tenía que comentar lo que hacía o no hacía con Peeta… Para mí era demasiado dolor junto.

Peeta era mi mejor amigo y muy adentro sabía que nunca iba a ser nada más pero me dolía demasiado pensarlo, llevaba un tiempo con Gale y no era que nos fuera mal pero seguía sin olvidarme de Peeta. Los labios de Peeta con los míos, solo los había sentido una vez pero habían bastado para tenerme babeando hacia él desde los quince años.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, sabía que iba a llegar tarde pero me daba igual me había librado de Delly y de más dolor para mi cuerpo.

-Hola Kat, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miré hacia quién me hablaba y descubrí a Peeta.

-Hola…- Le contesté aun saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás ahí?

_(Luis Fonsi- Respira)_

Momentos de la noche anterior de él y de Delly empezaron a bailar por mi cabeza y lo miré sin decirle nada.

-¿Katniss?- Seguía él- ¿Qué te pasa?- Se acercó a mí y yo lo abracé, lo necesitaba aunque sabía que él a mí solo me necesitaba para ser su amiga, llevaba cinco años así, pero a mí me bastaba por lo menos podía estar cerca de él.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Problemas con Gale?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Con tu familia?- Volví a negar.- ¿Entonces?

-No lo sé Peeta… No lo sé…- Me volvió a abrazar y yo me sorprendí, me besó la frente al alejarse y yo me quedé estática, él siempre había sido cariñoso conmigo pero no solía besarme.

-¿Te llevo a la universidad?

-No hace falta iré caminando.

-Llegarás tarde- Me agarró la mano y yo me perdí solo me dejé llevar. Aspiré su aroma cuando estaba cerca de mí para tenerlo más grabado en la memoria de lo que ya lo tenía, cuando Peeta estaba cerca sin verlo ya sabía que estaba allí su olor era inconfundible para mí.

Me subí en su coche y cuando llegué a la universidad él se bajó y se despidió de mí, se dirigió hacia la facultad de derecho, sabía que iba a visitar a Delly, Peeta no estudiaba trabajaba en la televisión como ayudante de director de una serie. Pero frecuentaba la facultad para visitar a su querida futura abogada.

Subí lentamente las escaleras de mi facultad concentrándome en pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que me había dicho Delly. A veces cuando abrazo a Peeta y recorro su espalda con las manos, me lo imagino encima de mí, como está Gale… Y me pierdo en mi propio sueño porque lo desearía completamente, porque iría lento con él porque disfrutaría fuesen quince minutos o cuatro horas seguidas. Disfrutaría completamente de él.

Salí de mi facultad caminando rápidamente, vi el coche de Peeta aparcada todavía allí, Delly salía a la misma hora que yo así que suponía que estaría esperando por ella. Decidí no acercarme para no verlos intimar más veces de lo que ya los veo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Me dijo Peeta agarrándome, y yo me lamenté en mis adentros porque no quería verlos, hoy no, estaba demasiado sensible.

-A mí casa.

-Te llevo yo.

-Peeta vete con Delly yo voy bien en el bus.

-Llevaré a Delly y después a ti, necesito hablar contigo.- ¡Oh no, ese tono de voz no me gustaba estaba ilusionado!

-Como quieras- Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me subí en la parte trasera del coche.

-No soy un taxista Katniss…- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero viene Delly…

-¿Y?

-Pensé que…

-Katniss ven para aquí- Señalé el asiento de delante y me sonrió traviesamente, yo me derretí más por él, si era posible.

Salí de la parte trasera y me senté delante.

-Eso me gusta más.- Volvió a sonreír y yo empecé a cantar una canción en mi cabeza para no derretirme de nuevo.

-Hola chicos- Entró Delly en el coche.

-Hola cariño- Peeta se giró y se besaron mientras la canción de mi cabeza subía más el volumen para concentrarme.

_(Kelly Clarkson- Stronger)_

Peeta subió el volumen de la canción y me concentré en los versos de Kelly, lo cual se lo agradecí.

-Voy a llevar a mis chicas- Dijo él mientras Delly se reía como una auténtica gilipollas, en mi cabeza tenía grabadas imágenes arrancando la cabeza de Delly y era bastante feliz haciéndolo, me reí malvadamente y Peeta me miró se rio y se concentró en la carretera.

Dejamos a Delly en su casa y cuando cerró la puerta de su portal, Peeta se puso en marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos a comer?- Me giré y lo miré atóntita.

-¿Comer?

-Claro tenemos que hablar y quiero invitarte a comer como los viejos tiempos- Sonrió él. ¡Si esos viejos tiempos que tú me invitabas a comer Peeta, y ahora solo me usas para desahogarte de lo que hace o no hace Delly!, ¡Oh Peeta…!

-Como quieras pero tengo que llamar a Gale.

-No hace falta Kat, ya está informado.

-¿Lo has llamado tú?

-Si.

¡Genial! Al llegar a casa me esperaba una gran bronca, Gale que casi vivía conmigo, no soportaba que me juntase mucho con Peeta si él no estaba presente porque cuando empezamos le conté lo que sentía por Peeta y él piensa que aún lo siento, no se equivoca, pero yo lo niego.

-¿Qué tal el Maci's?

-A mí me vale Peeta, donde tú quieras…

-¿Qué pasa Kat?

-Nada que voy a tener bronca con Gale y no me apetece hoy…- Resoplé y el aparcó y luego me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No será por nosotros- Nos señaló y luego se rio- ¿No se dado cuenta de que solo somos amigos?- Aquí el único que no te das cuenta eres tú amigo.

-No… Es muy celoso.

-Algún día lo entenderá tranquila Kat.

Salimos del coche y entramos en el Maci's. Estaba como siempre, con las paredes rosas y los asientos amarillos, toda una mezcla de color. Aquí solíamos cenar los viernes Peeta, Finnick y yo. Finnick era un viejo amigo, éramos los tres inseparables hasta que Finnick y Peeta se pelaron y yo me posicioné junto a Peeta, aún hablo con Finnick pero no es como antes.

_(The Virgins- Love is colder than death)_

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, pedimos y yo miré a Peeta a que comenzara su monólogo sobre lo tanto que quería a su Delly y lo bien que le iba, como siempre, mientras yo intentaba no asesinar a Delly en mi cabeza, cosa imposible.

-Bueno Peeta… ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté antes de tomar mi primer bocado de mi plato.

-Es por Delly…- ¡Raro, raro!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio- Dijo con una sonrisa y yo me quedé helada, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.- ¿No te alegras?- Asentí porque no era capaz de decirle que sí, sería una mentira grande, y soy mala mentirosa.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y agradecí a dios el detalle. Miré la pantalla y leí el nombre de Gale.

-Perdóname.- Le dije antes de salir corriendo literalmente de ahí y coger el móvil.- _Diga._

-_¿Katniss?_

_-Si, Gale._

_-¿Estás con Peeta?_

_-Sí, estamos en el Maci's._

_-No piensas volver._

_-Tranquilo Gale, solo estamos hablando._

_-Lo sé, ya sé la noticia-_ ¿Se lo había dicho antes a Gale?

_-Ah._

_-¿No te alegras por ellos?_

-_Claro que sí Gale, lo que pasa es que… Me tomó por sorpresa._

_-Tranquila cariño, van a ser felices._

_-Lo sé…._

_-Bueno te espero en casita preciosa._

_-Vale Gale._

_-Nos vemos._

_-Adiós._

_-Te quiero- _Le colgué como siempre lo hacía, nunca era capaz de decirle que le quería, aún no lo había hecho, llegué a llamarle cariño pero en el año y tres meses que llevábamos nunca había salido un te quiero de mi boca.

Me acomodé en el baño y no lloré, me contuve, lavé mi cara y salí dispuesta a alegrarme por él porque era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa y Peeta me miró sonriendo.

-¿Gale?

-Sí y al parecer la sabe la noticia.

-Sí, se lo dije para evitar sus celos.

-Ah.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí por favor…

El camino en el coche a mi casa fue complicado Peeta solo sonreía y yo lo felicitaba intentando hacerme la super feliz mejor amiga, aunque no me salía muy bien, o eso creía yo.

Llegamos a mi portal e hice el amago de bajar del coche, él me agarró y yo miré primero su mano en mi brazo y luego a él.

-Katniss gracias por estar siempre ahí.- Me abrazó como pudo- Si tengo un hijo con mi preciosa prometida quiero que seas tú la madrina.

-Claro- Me volvió a abrazar, yo me separé al rato y antes de salir le dije- Que tengas suerte en la pedida de hoy.- Él suspiró.

-Esperemos que diga que sí- Yo puse los ojos en blanco y él se rio.

-Sabes que va a decir que sí.- Él asintió y se fue.

Yo me sumí en mi depresión, esperando con ansia que Gale no estuviera en casa. Mi móvil sonó y lo miré un mensaje de Gale.

_Mi amor tengo turno en el hospital hasta tarde así que no llegaré hasta tarde, lo siento te recompensaré ;) Te quiero preciosa._

Miré al cielo y le agradecí a dios, hoy me había salvado de dos situaciones incómodas.

_(Bruno Mars- It will rain)_

Entré en mi piso y sin poder pararlo comencé a llorar, me senté en el sofá como pude, y lloré y lloré. Había perdido a Peeta, en realidad nunca lo había tenido de esa manera que yo quería, pero había albergado la esperanza en mi interior y ahora estaba completamente perdida, no sabía si iba a poder ir a esa boda y no llorar como una puta magdalena, no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo…. No sabía que iba a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora, sabía que me iba a sumir en una depresión.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la cama, me tumbé y lloré todo lo que había guardado, de mi armario saqué la sudadera de Peeta que tenía en mi piso. Éramos mejores amigos, yo tenía una en su piso para cuando me quedaba allí a ver una película y él en mi piso, era una de nuestras cosas. Me la puse y aspiré su olor, hacia tiempo que no se ponía esa sudadera, hacía tiempo que no me visitaba.

Sentí como la puerta de la entrada se abría, me quité la sudadera de Peeta y corrí hacia el baño a encerrarme para limpiar mis lágrimas.

-¿Katniss?-Escuché la voz de Gale, respiré y saqué la fuerza de mi interior.

-Estoy en el baño ahora salgo.

-Espero que salgas con poca ropa porque lo necesito- Yo también, estaba tan vacía por dentro que necesitaba sentir algo en mí, algo que me quitara todo de la cabeza.

Salí del baño con poca ropa y besé a Gale apasionadamente.

-Katniss…

-Gale…

Y nos volvimos a besar, él me cogió y me tiró sobre la cama, sabía lo que venía hora. Íbamos a follar duro, aunque para él hiciéramos el amor, yo nunca había hecho el amor con nadie porque solo había tenido ese sentimiento hacia Peeta y nunca me había acostado con él.

Me quitó la ropa interior y comenzó a succionarme los pezones, mi excitación fue creciendo al igual que su erección.

-Gale…

-Mmmmm….

-Gale…

-M….

-Entra en mí por favor- Lo necesitaba, necesitaba desafogarme.

Él me hizo caso y me penetro comenzó a moverse lentamente como lo hacía siempre, pero yo necesitaba rudeza para olvidar todo, nos di la vuelta y quedé encima y comencé a moverme rápidamente.

-Joder Katnis… Con ese ritmo… Aghhhhh…. No voy a durar mucho.

-Córrete Gale… Para mí…

-Si nena.

Se corrió poco después y yo no pude terminar y llegar al orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

-Parece que alguien necesita ayudita.- Yo asentí. Me cogió las piernas y me llevó hasta el borde de la cama, me abrió las piernas y pasó un dedo por mi intimidad que aún seguía húmeda. Con su lengua empezó a jugar y yo me tensé para luego gemir e ir relajándome.

-Oh Gale- Arqueé mi cuerpo.

-Así me gusta nena di mi nombre, me pones a mil cuando lo haces.- Me cogió de nuevo se sentó en la cama y me sentó sobre su erección, yo grité y comencé a moverme.

Llegué a mi orgasmo y me tumbé pensando en que estarían haciendo Peeta y Delly en este momento seguramente estarían haciendo lo que nosotros estamos haciendo….

Caí de nuevo en mi depresión Peeta se va a casar de nuevo….

….CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno 2.488 palabras sin contar las respuestas de los reviews y otras cosas, bastante más largo de lo que hago normalmente, pero como subo una vez a la semana tiene que ser así que si no os dejo en ascuas una semana y eso es mucho.

Como habréis notado dejo canciones que recomiendo escuchar según las pongo, son las que yo escucharía para entrar en la historia.

Quiero que me digáis que os parece este primer capítulo si os ha dejado buen sabor de boca o todo lo contrario, si es demasiado largo, podía ser más largo, más corto… Cualquier cosa.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**HungerMuser,** estoy ahora mismo escuchando Sing for absolution ajajajajaja. Eres mi primer review, in nombre del patri, des espiriti santi xDD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo y muchas gracias Kari :D

-**torsposoplo12,** holaaaaa querida mía 3 Hombre claro que me va estoy estudiando para eso, de verdad, jajajjajaa. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por estar siempre ahí. Te quiero Laaaau/Effius/Pupuete/ La persona más preciosa de este mundo 3 LovU!

-**meripermeable,** FInnick/Azucarillo/La que deja los mejores reviews del mundo/ Meri. Me alegro de que te guste y ya me dirás que tal te ha parecido este capítulo :D Yo tampoco me caso a los 20 años por dios es una muerte asegurada jajajajjjaaja. Y Delly no está preñada ya te lo aseguro :D Al final no es esa peli, ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llamaba, pero no es una adaptación de la peli saqué una idea de la peli no la voy a adaptar :D Espero que te haya hecho disfrutar con este capítulo :D Love you Finnick!

-**isamellark9,** me alegro que te guste :D Y gracias por apoyarme siempre :D Oye oye no te vayas a llorar a un rincón y la recapitulación de la información está bien hecha :D Espero que te guste este capítulo ya me lo dirás. Gracias Isa, love you 3

-**minafan,** bueno verás lo de la película no sé ni como se llama pensé que era ese el título pero no jajajajajaja, pero no es una adaptación de la película, saqué una idea pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasaba en la película ajajajajaja. Yo quiero leer esa historia por cierto estoy enganchadísima a La Heredera y la nueva que subieste la de dos hombres y una mujer, creo que ese es el título, buffff me encantan en serio. Ahora paso a reviewearte :D Gracias mina, de verdad 3

-**Flo,** siento decepcionarte pero no es de esa peli me he equivocado xDD. Ni siquiera sé como se llama jajajajaja, estoy perdidísima. No es una adaptación la historia sino que es de mi imaginación, saqué una idea de esa peli pero no va a ser como la peli ni lo más mínimo xDD. Y ya se quién eres Flo por favor…. JAJAJAAJJA. Y no voy a abandonar bailando solo que va ir lento ya lo expliqué :D Gracias por todo Flo (:

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, dentro de unas cuentas horas nos veremos en **En Silencio**, el lunes en **En Silencio,** el martes en **Bailando Para Peeta Mellark,** el miércoles en **En Silencio** y el sábado aquí y en **En Silencio. **

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN CD DE COLDPLAY, que me suban los reviews por dios! xDDD.**

**Besacooooos hollywodienseeees!**


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre va para mis fieles twitteras (Lucy, Diana, Lau, Meri, T, Mery, Kari, Flo, Bego, Cris).

Al final no es la película que os dije, no sé como se llama, la boda de su amiga era en Irlanda y el protagonista era un tío, no sé como se llama xDD. Es igual no es una adaptación de la película, saqué una idea de ella, lo que no significa que sea la película clavada, aviso :D

**Capítulo 2:**

_(Fun.- I wanna be the one)_

Salí de la Universidad con ganas de llegar a casa y hundirme en mi depresión.

-Katniss…- Me gritó una voz que no quería oír ni ver en estos momentos.

-Delly- La saludé fingiendo felicidad.

-Peeta se quiere casar conmigo- Gritó de tal forma que toda la Universidad se enteró y empezaron a felicitarla, cuando acabó se acercó a mí y me enseñó al anillo.- Me conoce tan bien.

-Ya lo veo.

En estos momentos tenía una carpeta en la mano y en mi cabeza golpea a Delly hasta dejarla en el suelo y le robaba el anillo, ese anillo en mi dedo quedaría mejor.

-Hoy quería invitaros a cenar a ti a Gale así lo celebraremo , ¿Qué te parece?- Compartir la felicidad del hombre que he amado, amo y amaré toda mi vida; la felicidad de que se va a casar con otra, un gran plan…

-Supongo que iremos.

-Bien- Empezó a dar saltitos cuando vio que Peeta estaba allí con su coche. Bajé las escaleras lo saludé y me dispuse a ir a la parada del bus.

-Hey, Katniss!- Me gritó- Ven aquí.

Le hice caso de mala gana y caminé con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

-Buenas Peeta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Me pasa que le compraste un pedrusco a la Delly esa y a mí no, eso me pasa.

-Nada- Fingí.

-¿Por qué nos venís Gale y tú hoy a cenar con Delly y conmigo?

-Iremos- Le sonreí, pensaba ponerme bastante guapa, necesitaba sentirme querida.

-Me alegro, nos vemos a las nueve.

-Si claro, en el Capitol City.

-Exacto- Me sonrió y yo lo abracé aprovechando para olerlo, y sentir los músculos de su espalda. Delly entrecerró los ojos y me miró. Tenía el derecho de aprovecharme era mi mejor amigo y estaba muy bueno, soy una mujer joder!

-Bueno me voy, adiós chicos- Me fui de allí intentando concentrarme en pensar que me pondría, el Capitol City era un restaurante bastante elegante, tenía un vestido rojo perfecto para la ocasión.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con Gale en la cocina.

-Mi vida- me dijo él y me besó, yo le correspondí como siempre lo había, con bastante distacia.

-Hola- Suspiré- Hoy vamos a ir a cenar con Peeta y Delly al Capitol City, a las nueve allí.

-Me parece bien- Sonrió.- Tengo que hacer guardia en el hospital me llevaré un traje y me cambio allí.

-Llamaré a Peeta para que vengan a por mí.

-Puedo venir yo.

-No cariño tú vete ya al restaurante.

-Como quieras… Me voy ya. Te quiero.

-Adiós.

Cerró la puerta y yo corrí a la habitación, abrí mi armario y saqué el vestido rojo. Era corto y tenía algo de vuelo, parecía un dos piezas pero no lo era. Saqué mis zapatos dorados que me regalara Peeta en mi último cumpleaños, y la sudadera de él. Me puse su sudadera con solo ropa interior por debajo, me apetecía jugar un poco a ser una niña mala.

Llamé a Peeta y le dije que viniera a por mí, él me dijo que se pasaría antes para hablar y yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que pondría en práctica mi maloso plan.

Escuché el sonido del timbre y me saqué los pantalones de chándal, era hora de ser una Katniss que seduce a su mejor amigo que se va a casar.

_(Efecto Pasillo- Pan y mantequilla)_

Abrí la puerta y Peeta me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos.

-Katniss…- Y yo sonreí. Llevaba su sudadera y unas bragas solamente.

-Hola Peeta pasa- Se notaba nervioso entró y se sentó en el sofá.- ¿Café?

-Sí por favor…- Dijo aún descolocado. Me dirigí a la cocina que estaba conectada con el salón, sin subirme a una silla alcé mi brazo para coger el bote de café del último estante, tuve que estirarme tanto que la sudadera se levantó y Peeta probablemente me estaba viendo mis diminutas braguitas blancas y mi culo. Sonreí al girarme y descubrirlo que me miraba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Azúcar?

-Sí.

Volví hacer la misma hazaña. Delly quizás tú te pienses que lo vas a llevar pero estoy segura que no piensas que su mejor amiga piensa entrar en el juego. Katniss va a luchar por Peeta y por ahora va con buen resultado. Delly 1, Katniss 1, veremos quién gana.

Caminé hacia el salón y le dejé el café.

-Veo que mi sudadera no está desaprovechada- Me dijo, casi me da un infarto, estaba entrando en el juego… Me estaban subiendo los calores!

-¡Vaya!- Dije fingiendo- Ni me había dado cuenta que era tu sudadera- Mentira la olía cada día.- Pensé que era de Gale.

-Siempre estás así por casa- Se sonrojó después de murmurar la prengunta.

-Si, no creo que a Gale le importa.

-Creo que no le importaría a nadie…- Murmuró por lo bajini. ¡Oh Peeta Mellark estás entrando en el juego, madre mía me quitaría la sudadera del calor que tengo!

-Bueno…- Suspiré y me senté a su lado cruzando mis piernas en el sofá como una niña pequeña- ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Quería saber si estás bien, si con Gale todo te va bien…

-Sí, ya lo arreglamos anoche hicimos el amor en la cocina- Numeré con los dedos- En la ducha- Descrucé las piernas y Peeta miró mis piernas y al darse cuenta que lo miraba se sonrojó- En la cama…. Creo que está todo bien- Le sonreí, nunca había sido tan suelta con este tema con Peeta porque no me apetecía oír como se tiraba a otras pero ahora quería jugar y saber si por lo menos le parecía guapa físicamente.

_(Foo Fighters- Walk)_

-Vaya- Me dijo él

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy estresada con la Universidad solo eso.

-Ahhh!- Me levanté y me senté en un taburete de la cocina para que pudiera verme mejor.- Tengo que ir al baño- se escabulló de la sala y yo sonreí, no sabía que estaba provocando en él pero algo tenía que estar provocando.

Se me acababa de ocurrir una gran idea así que me lancé. El baño estaba en mi habitación, cuando entré estaba la puerta cerrada y se escuchaba el grifo, quizás se estaba refrescando, pensé en Peeta bajo la ducha y el calor subió por mi cuerpo… Me saqué la sudadera y fingí estar colocando cosas, pensaba esperarlo así de espaldas, quizás era excesivo pero necesitaba luchar de alguna manera y ser sensual siempre se me había dado bien.

Peeta salió del baño y noté que se paró. Yo estaba de espaldas a él solo con las bragas y poniendo cosas en mi armario.

-¡Oh, Peeta!- Le dije volteándome y cogiendo una camiseta tapándome los pechos- Perdóname.

-Perdóname tú a mí- Dijo sonrojado.

-Pensaba empezar a cambiarme para que no tuvieras que esperar por mí.

-Me…- Se aclaró la garganta- Me parece bien.

Me dirigí a la ducha y pasé lentamente a su lado, él me miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse de nuevo, me agaché a su lado y recogí un sujetador.

-Gale a veces tiene mucha prisa- Le guiñé un ojo y él hizo una sonrisa discreta y se quedó mirándome.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me puse a saltar como una loca, sabía que algo por lo menos estaba provocando en mí, algo por lo menos estaba saliendo bien.

Me metí en la ducha deseando que Peeta entrase conmigo e hiciéramos cosas propias de unos ninfómanas …. Le tenía muchas ganas, muchas, muchas… Pero no solo sexualmente, sino tenía ganas de que me dejara quererlo, de abrazarlo, de volver a probar la miel de sus labios… De todo Peeta Mellark.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me puse el vestido, me maquillé sencillamente, me calcé los zapatos que me había regalado y me puse un moño alto para que el escote de la espalda se pudiera ver mejor.

Me dirigí al salón nerviosa por ver su reacción.

-Ya estoy- Le dije con una sonrisa, él me miró y se levantó con los ojos abiertos.

-Estás preciosa Katniss.- Me sonrojé, nunca me había dado ningún cumplido.

-Gracias.

-Nunca te había visto ese vestido.

-Nunca lo había estrenado, pero como mi mejor amigo se va a casar- Le pase un brazo por los hombros y él se tensó- Supuse que tendría que estar guapa para celebrarlo.- Él me sonrió y no dijo nada más.- ¿Nos vamos?- Él seguía mirándome.

-Sí claro.

Salimos del piso en silencio, nos montamos en el ascensor se cerraron las puertas y nos miramos sonriéndonos.

_(The Pierces- Boy in a Rock and Roll Band)_

Fuimos a su piso, se duchó y se cambió. Salió vestido con un traje ajustado que le quedaba como un guante. Casi tengo que ponerme un babero, estaba tan guapo…

En el ascensor de su edificio nos encontramos con una señora que nos sonrió.

-Peeta me alegro mucho que te cases hijo.

-Gracias señora.- Le sonrió él. Ella me miró de arriba abajo.

-Es preciosa tu prometida. – Yo quise decirle que yo no era pero él me puso los brazos por los hombros y besó mi mejilla, yo me sonrojé y de nuevo el calor volvió a subir por mi cuerpo.

-¿Verdad?- Dijo él mirándome y yo abrí los ojos y sonreí. Dios lo que le haría ahora mismo.

Estábamos ya en el portal de Delly esperando por ella me cambié para la parte de atrás del coche y veía continuamente como Peeta me miraba por el espejo interior del coche.

-Hola cielo mío- Dijo Delly al entrar, iba con un vestido rosa pomposo y con un maquillaje bastante cargado.

-Hola cariño- Se besaron y yo miré a otro lado.

-Hola Katniss.

-Delly- Le sonreí y vi como nuevamente Peeta me miraba por el espejo interior del coche.

_(About Last Night- What If I died tomorrow)_

Durante el trayecto Peeta no dejaba de mirarme y yo sentía que algo revoleteaba por mi estómago, ni una sola vez había mirado a Delly y eso que ella hablaba continuamente, Peeta solo asentía y sonreía de vez en cuando mientras que alternaba su mirada entre la carretera y yo. Me sentía en una nube. No iba a abandonar, quizás era muy muy tarde, pero tenía que luchar quizás me tendría que despedir de Gale, pero siendo sincera no me importaba demasiado hacerlo.

Llegamos al restaurante y me bajé, Delly me miró y abrió la boca.

-No te había visto pero estás preciosa.- Dijo ella y Peeta volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Gracias Delly, lo mismo digo- Ella me sonrió.

-Estás preciosa cariño- Dijo Peeta besándole la cabeza a ella y mirándome a mí a los ojos sin importarle nada.

Gale llegó y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Qué preciosidad!- Y silbó, yo le sonreí y él me besó- Recuérdame que esta noche me deshaga de ese vestido rápidamente- Miré a Peeta que lo había oído todo y fruncía el ceño yo le sonreí.

-Quizás me deshaga yo de ese traje antes- Lo besé fugazmente.

Entramos en el restaurante y nos sentamos en la mesa reservada, yo me senté al lado de Gale en frente a Peeta que no me quitaba ojo, yo ni me lo creía, sabía que no estaba fea con el vestido pero no era tan impresionante.

Cenamos y hablamos. Peeta me miraba y me sonreía continuamente, yo no podía evitar sonrojarme e intentaba centrar mi atención con Gale. Todo era como un juego. Me levanté y me fui al baño, Delly me siguió.

-Dios Katniss hoy no puedo competir contigo-¡ Exacto! Katniss 2, Delly 1. Veremos quién gana bonica.

-No es para tanto.

-Hasta Peeta no te quita el ojo, y eso que me tiene a mi al lado y eres como su hermana- Eso había dolido, sabía que Delly no era tan inocente como parecía y estaba intentando jugar con mis sentimientos, pero ya que hoy Peeta no me quitaba ojo iba a aprovechar.

Salimos del baño y me senté en la mesa.

-Katniss dios, es imposible quitarte el ojo estás preciosa- Me dijo Gale, yo le sonreí y lo besé.

-Cielo- Dijo Delly.

-¿Eing?- Dijo Peeta mirándome de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos? Mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Yo debo irme al hospital de nuevo si quieres te llevo Delly.

-Peeta lo hará.

-Vete con Gale, Delly, luego te llamo.- Dijo mirándome a mí, esto estaba empezando a ser demasiado incómodo.

Delly y Gale se fueron pero antes Delly besó a Peeta y Gale a mí.

-Bueno…- Me quitó los ojos de encima y yo pude respirar de nuevo- Mejor amiga- Dijo recalcando la palabra.- Como ves los hombres del restaurante me tienen envidia ahora misma.

-Claro tienes una prometida preciosa- Quizás esta noche yo estaba mejor arreglada que ella pero Delly era mucho más guapa que yo.

-No creo que me tengan envidia por mi prometido sino por mi mejor amiga que está espectacular…- Bufff qué calor dios!

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Lo es, créeme- Recalcó el créeme y me miró con una sonrisa torcida. Katniss está perdida con esto.

Salimos del restaurante riéndonos, yo me dirigí a la parada de taxis.

-Bueno Peeta ya nos veremos- Lo abracé y aproveché para aspirar su aroma antes de irme a mi cama y soñar con él y yo.

(_Sense tu- Es de la serie Pulseras Rojas, escuchadla si o sí en modo repetición en lo que queda de capítulo)_

-No tan rápido- Me dijo él.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me agarró la cintura me atrajo hacia él y me besó. Me perdí en sus labios completamente. No quería pensar ni sentir otra cosa que no fueran sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre los míos. Se separó de mí y recargó su frente sobre la mía.

-No pude evitarlo, sabes siempre quise repetir esto desde aquella noche de fin de año- ¿Se acordaba de nuestro beso? Una inmensa felicidad empezó a volar dentro de mí y sonreí tan ampliamente que probablemente se me rompería la cara si se hacía más grande.

-Vamos.- Me acompañó a su coche.- ¿A qué hora volverá Gale?

-Hasta mañana al medio día no creo que vuelva.

-Bien- Sonrió él.

Se paró en frente de mi edificio y bajé despidiéndome de él.

-¿No puedo entrar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que sí.

Subimos en el ascensor y me volvió a besar, yo no entendía nada pero me dejé llevar. Entramos en el apartamento besándonos todavía, él me agarró y me subió a su cuerpo, yo rodee su cadera con mis piernas.

-Te necesito- Me dijo entre besos.

-Ya me tienes- Sonrió y me mordió el labio.

Me bajó la cremallera del vestido y miró detenidamente mi ropa roja de encaje. Me quitó el sujetador y las bragas rápidamente.

-Ya no sé que me gusta más, el vestido o lo que hay debajo- Con ese comentario de él me moje más aún de lo que estaba.

Me deshice de su ropa dejándolo solo con su ropa interior.

Llegamos a mi habitación, me volvió agarrar yo aproveché y con un rápido movimiento deslice su ropa interior, él me sonrió y yo observé su excitación. Era por mí…. Estaba así por mí, me moje aún más y lo devoré con los labios.

Él me acarició la espalda y empezó a besar mi clavícula.

-Me encanta tus pecas de por aquí. – Deslizo su dedo por mi espalda- Te hacen más sexy de lo que eres si es posible.- Apartó su mirada de mí y observó su sudadera tirada- Desde que te ví con eso confirmé lo que ya sabía de antes- Besó mis labios mientras que yo era un cúmulo de sensaciones.

-¿Qué sabías?- Dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Que te deseaba demasiado- Dijo con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Lo arrastré a la cama, lo acaricie y lo besé. Él hizo lo mismo. Yo quería ir lento quería recordar cada segundo con él a mí lado sintiéndolo, amándolo como lo hacía pero él parecía tener prisa.

Y me lo demostró cuando me agarró y me subió sobre su excitación. Yo bajé lentamente y comencé a moverme lentamente.

-Menuda…. Vista tengo- Dijo entre gemidos.

Empecé a moverme rápidamente y nuestras respiraciones se igualaron. Llegué a mi orgasmo más grande de toda mi vida rápidamente, él me embistió una vez más y llegó. Me besó de nuevo, y luego me tumbé en la cama. Me rodeó con su brazos y acarició toda mi figura produciéndome leves descargas.

Me dormí entre sus brazos con una felicidad demasiado grande, había triunfado, por lo menos esta noche.

Me desperté sobresaltada y con una camiseta puesta, no recordaba habérmela puesta, además tenía ropa interior también.

-Hola cariño- La voz de Gale me sobresaltó…. ¿Nos habría visto?- Te he hecho café- Dijo besándome los labios. Lo que me demostró que no nos había visto.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- sonreí, mejor imposible.

-Muy bien.

-Me alegro- Se tiró a mi lado.- Yo voy a dormir ahora que tengo sueño.

-Voy a desayunar – Salí hacia la cocina.

¿Habría sido todo un sueño?, ¿Y Peeta?, ¿Él me habría visto?

Encontré una nota al lado de su sudadera que estaba en el sofá.

_Espero volver a verte con esta prenda sin nada por debajo. P_

Oh dios mío! Era real, ERA REAL. Empecé a saltar por la sala los recuerdos de la noche anterior me acompañaban. Era demasiado feliz.

….CONTINUARÁ…..

Bueno que? Ha sido rápido pero supongo que sabréis lo que vendrá buajajajaajaja. Ya no digo nada más.

**QUIERO PEDIORS UN FAVOR A LOS QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEW PLEASE RECOMENDADME CANCIONES, SI SON 100 SON 100 PERO RECOMENDADME CANCIONES NECESITO MÚSICA NUEVA XDDD**

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**meripermeable,** la chica que acaba de publicar una nueva historia que yo como su fan la voy a ir a leer ahora mismo después de publicar la mía xDD. Ahora te contesto al review corazón mío xDD. Entiendo lo que dices de Delly que ella no tiene la culpa y por lo que acaba de leer en el capítulo sabes que esto no pinta bien xDD. Creo que lo que viene os va a sorprender el capítulo 3 me encanta, aunque bueno lo he escrito yo soy un poquitín egocéntrica xDD. En lo de que me pusiste de que Peeta se huele que Katniss siente algo por él, asiento, porque es cierto pero bueno no te lo debería de haber dicho aunque ya lo sabrás todo en el capítulo 3 :D Y Katniss lo pasó mal y sé que da mucha pena el capítulo es para darle palmaditas de consolación jajajajaja. Me encanta que escribas mientas lo lees porque me expresas claramente los sentimientos que sientes y eso me hace ver si era lo que yo quería provocar en la gente o no, porque sabes que porque lo vea yo de una manera tú no lo tienes que ver igual. Por cierto la historia de Finnick y Peeta la conocerás a fondo, aunque Finnick no va a ser un personaje fijo en este fic, va a aparecer pero no va a ser fijo :D Ya verás como Katniss superará sus penas el amor la ayudará… Y no te digo nada más ;) muchas gracias por tus increíbles reviews y por estar ahí. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12,** me alegro que te haya gustado mi cuquimuqui (apodo super mimosín pero es lo que provocas en mí xDD) Tranquila con Peeta y Delly, pero bueno… No debería adelantar nada así que me callo JUMMMM! Te quiero E.L . Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Mockingjay Forever,** me alegro que te guste y que lo sigas me haces feliz :D Te entiendo con lo de Gale y Katniss… Digamos que él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien xDDD. A ver Delly no es mala, no la esperes como la bruja porque no lo va a ser, ella no tiene la culpa de los sentimientos de Katniss. Y acertaste con lo de la peli lo que pasa es que no sé como es el título fijo JAJAJAJAJJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Entdeckerin, **Que mala eres Flo mira que querer que Delly y Gale lo pasen mal… Yo también quiero eso xDDD pero veremos a ver que hago (silbido) xDD. Ahh y Gale no es médico es enfermero aunque no lo he especificado xDD. Ahora te mando el CD de Coldplay, espéralo sentada xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**BegoLeiva,** pues si Bego esta historia va a ser calienturrienta ya te aviso, es que después de leer Cincuenta Sombras de Grey ya no soy la misma xDDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara,** hola cosita bonita 3 Procedo a contestarte el review :D

Sí habrá temas relacionados con el cine, y muy relacionados de hecho escribo experiencias mías propias ya las leerás xDD. Bueno esta no es la historia de chica busca triunfar en Nueva York que va con faldas rositas y louboutins… Es Katniss eso no pega y soy Carla, eso no va conmigo xDD, aunque ya lo sabes. Yo también quiero ser actriz pero sé que es imposible por eso me metí detrás de las cámaras jajaajajaja. Lo de la narrativa no me está quedando bien, no soy buena si fuera como tú o como Diana me quedaría mejor pero soy un desastre jajjajaja, se nota, pero yo soy feliz igual ehh! JAJAJAJAJA. Empiezo a contestar los puntitos:

1.A mí también me encanta Lana del Rey, como persona no, o personaje mejor dicho, pero sus canciones son muy personales, me alegro que te guste la música pero necesito canciones nuevas estoy desesperada xDD.

2. Lo de poner las cosas que piensa Katniss me surgió de la cabeza porque mi mente funciona así, quiero decir, hablan conmigo y yo contestó mentalmente, soy Carla, soy rara JAJAJJAJAJA. De ahí viene la cosa xDD.

3. Delly es Delly pero no es mala es tonta, simplemente. Te pasa lo mismo que a mí a los de derecho no les tengo mucho aprecio… xDD.

4. En el tercer capítulo viene la historia del vs de Finnick y Peeta jajajajajaja.

5. Ya Katniss ha sufrido… Yo te regalaría una sudadera pero tengo millones, ¿Cuál quieres? JAJJAJAJAJA. Son el must de mi armario xDD.

6. Si soy un poco bastilla con los lemmons y vienen algunos que os van a dejar :O Mi mente es perversa MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

7. Pues va a ser que no tengo el CD (Silba) Pero a mí si que me envío por correo a Cantabria, espérame 3

Te quiero mucho Lucius 3

-**ASUKA02**, lo siento pero Gale es así brutico jajajaja. A mí no me cae bien Gale, y se nota pero arreglaré las cosas y solo existirá Peeta, lo prometo xDD. Y por cierto la historia no es la peli, no es una adaptación es una idea de mi imaginación xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Guest,** yo también odio a Delly culpa de los fanfics también jajajja y a Gale también jajajaja. Y adoro a Peeta pero eso ya es culpa de Suzanne xDD. Gracias por tu review precios !

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, a partir de ahora no pondré cuando actualizaré porque lo haré cuando pueda tengo **En Silencio** y **Bailando para Peeta Mellark** también , pero eso sí todas las semanas mínimo un día actualizaré todas las historias :D

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO PACIENCIA PARA AGUANTARME QUE HACE FALTA :D**

**Besacooooos Hollywoooodienseeees!**


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre va para mis fieles twitteras (Lucy, Diana, Lau, Meri, T, Mery, Kari, Flo, Bego, Cris, Belén, Sofía, Agus).

En especial para Merii, ella sabe porqué y yo también :D Te quiero 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_**(Tres años después)**_

_(M83- Midnight City)_

Salí del estudio a prisa y me senté a respirar el aire puro, de nuevo casi me dio un ataque de ansiedad ante tanto trabajo… Pero era lo que quería y sabía que tenía que soportar al estúpido de Cato para poder lograrlo.

-Katniss… ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Marvel.

-Sí gracias Marv.

-No es nada, anda entra tenemos que seguir con nuestro trabajo.

-No sé si puedo con esto Marvel, acabo de salir de la Universidad y no sé si lograré hacer una película como la que me está pidiendo la productora.

Marvel se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-Kat, eres la directora, la productora paga tú haces el trabajo artístico, bueno tú y yo.- Marvel era mi montador (editor en inglés).

-Tienes razón vamos.

Me adentré de nuevo en el rodaje y me senté en mi silla, Marvel se sentó a mi lado en su silla y de nuevo volví a gritar algo que me hacía mucha ilusión.

-ACCIÓN!

Salí del estudio a las once de la noche, me subí a mi viejo Peugeot y conduje por las carreteras vacías. Llegué a mi apartamento y recogí el correo, como siempre desde hacía tres años tenía una carta de Gale llamándome de todo, todas las semanas tenía una. La abrí:

_PUTA DESGRACIADA NO VAS A ENCONTRAR OTRA PERSONA COMO YO EN TU VIDA._

Cerré el sobre y lo tiré, no sé porque me molestaba en leerlo, pero seguía sintiéndome culpable por todo.

***Flashback***

-Gale no es por hacerte daño pero es lo mejor no quiero estar contigo para hacerte sufrir.

-Joder Katniss… Más año me haces dejándome… ¿Por qué cojones lo haces?

-No te quiero Gale- Pronuncié secamente.

-Eso no me lo creo.

-Es la verdad.

-No la es, hay otra razón y lo sé.

-Me he acostado con otro hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Esta misma noche aquí en mi cama- Señalé mi cama, sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño pero merecía saber la verdad.

-Esto es una broma… ¿Verdad Kat?- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es la verdad lo siento Gale- Bajé mi cabeza. Me dolía en el alma hacerle esto pero no podía engañarlo y menos después de lo que había pasado con Peeta.

-Me largo jodida puta- Gritó él cerrando la puerta de mi piso con todas las cosas que tenía de él allí consigo.

Me sumí en mi llanto desesperado tan pronto como se fue.

***Fin Flashback***

_(Dire Straits- Sultans of swing)_

Desde aquel día después de que cortara con Gale recibía amenazas e insultos de él pero los ignoraba. En cuanto a mi tema con Peeta estaba cada día peor, había dos meses que no nos hablábamos.

Peeta estaba felizmente casado con Delly intentando que ella se quedase embarazada. Después de aquella noche pensé que todo iba a cambiar, por eso corté con Gale, sé que sonaba egoísta pero me merecía ser feliz. Y todo cambió pero no como yo imaginaba, Peeta se casó con Delly, yo tuve que ir a la boda por fuerza, e hizo como que nunca nos hubiéramos acostado. Estuve a punto de decírselo a Delly pero sabía que si era lo que le hacía a Peeta feliz tenía que dejarle hacerlo.

No habíamos hablado más de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, se quedó como una noche de desliz, para él, y como la mejor noche de mi vida.

Poco a poco nuestra relación se había hecho fría, él dedicaba su tiempo a Delly y yo a mi carrera. Él día que me licencié Peeta no apareció en el evento y luego llegó a mi piso todo borracho pidiéndome perdón y diciéndome que sentía no haber estado allí.

Pero todo se acabó entre nosotros desde aquel día que encontré a Finnick Odair, el que había sido nuestro mejor amigo, en una cafetería y quedé con él para hablar y Peeta nos vio; de eso ya habían pasado dos meses y desde aquel día no nos habíamos vuelto a ver ni hablar, con Delly si hablaba y ella supuestamente estaba preocupada por él.

***Flashback***

-Te posicionaste a mi lado y ahora quedas con él Katniss- Me gritó Peeta.

-Tengo derecho de quedar con quién me da la gana Peeta, y solo estamos hablando.

-Sólo te está poniendo en mi contra.

-Eso no es cierto Peeta ni hemos hablado de ti, además yo ya tengo razones para ponerme en tu contra, las suficientes, y no lo he hecho.

-¿Tienes razones?

-Bastantes….

-Bien pues hasta aquí hemos llegado…- Se fue.

-No seas niño.

Se fue dejándome allí hablando sola.

***Fin Flashback***

_(Muse- Survival)_

Desde aquel día sobrevivo como puedo, lo hecho mucho de menos, muchísimo. Pero pienso que es mejor que quedemos así, él está felizmente casado y yo sigo loca por él desahogándome con el primero que encuentro. Quizás mi vida pueda ser más estable ahora que él está lejos de mí.

Ahora mismo con la persona que más tiempo estaba pasando era con Finnick, él me apoyaba y me ayudaba, no teníamos nada solo éramos amigos y estábamos recuperando nuestra amistad. Desde que Finnick y Peeta se habían enfadado nunca había vuelto a estar con él.

Finnick siempre estuvo enterado de mis sentimientos hacia Peeta y me comprendió totalmente cuando lo elegí a mí y antes de irse de la ciudad me dijo que luchara por él que me merecía ser feliz.

Realmente no sé quien de los dos tenía razón, se habían enfadado por Delly, una estupidez, por algo yo no tragaba a Delly.

***Flashback***

-Es mi novia Peeta- Le gritaba Finnick, yo seguía sentada en el sofá intentando que se calmaran.

-Chicos parad- Intenté calmarlos.

-No te metas Katniss- Me dijo Peeta y yo me callé.- Ella me quiere.

-Joder Peeta es mi novia no habrá más chicas en el mundo- Finnick me miró y me sonrió yo me ruburicé.

-Las hay pero no como ella.

-Peeta…- Dijo Finnick intentando respirar.

-Anoche nos acostamos- Finnick se tensó y le dio un puñetazo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y te has acostado con mi novia.

-Ella me besó a mí primero jugaste sucio Odair.

-Pero se quedó conmigo Mellark.- Estaba siendo demasiado para mí.

Delly era todo lo que me hacía sufrir. Había besado a Peeta y luego a Finnick en la misma noche, después dijo que quería a Finnick y empezó a salir con él y después de una semana saliendo se acuesta con Peeta… Pufffff!

-Anoche no gritó tu nombre.

-Hijo de…- Dijo Finnick y volvió a golpearlo, Peeta se defendió.

Yo me metí en medio y Peeta me dio un puñetazo en la cara, Finnick me cogió para que no cayera.

-Mira lo que has hecho capullo- Le dijo a Peeta que estaba estático.

-No pasa nada…- Dije mientras me sangraba la nariz.

Peeta se movió y me agarró quitándome de los brazos de Finnick.

-Es mi mejor amiga yo la ayudaré.

-Haz lo que te de la gana Mellark.

Peeta se sentó en el sofá cogió un esparadrapo y alcohol y comenzó a limpiarme la sangre y la herida.

-Lo siento mucho Kat- Me dijo con dulzura.

-No pasa…-Suspiré- Nada.

-Yo me largo- Dijo Finnick y yo lo mire.

-No vuelvas por aquí ya no somos amigos- Le gritó Peeta.

-De acuerdo Mellark, Kat te llamo mañana.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarla, ella está conmigo-Peeta me miró- ¿A que sí?

-Si- Como decir que no a esa mirada.

-Bien- Dijo Finnick mirándome y luego miró a Peeta- Déjame hablar con ella un momento.

Peeta se fue bufando y me quedé con Finnick, él se acercó a mí.

-Lucha por él Kat, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás.

Y se fue.

_***Fin Flashback***_

_(Just the way you are- Bruno Mars)_

Pero ahora eso no importaba, lo había conseguido una noche sí, pero nada más. Y ahora ni nos hablábamos. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que las cosas suceden por algo, quizás eso significaba que podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

Mi móvil sonó y me quitó de mi ensoñación.

-Diga.

-¿Katniss?- Maldita sea era Delly.

-Hola Delly.

-¡Qué bien que te encuentro!- Gritaba como siempre así que tuve que apartarme el móvil de la oreja.

-¿Qué pasa Delly?

-Tengo una noticia muy guay que darte- Rodee los ojos.

-Vas a ser madrina- ¿Madrina? ¡Oh mierda no!

-¿Estás…- Se me quebró la voz- Estás…

-Embarazada- Empezó a gritar.- ¿Katniss estás ahí?

Definitivamente había perdido a Peeta totalmente pero eso ya lo sabía.

-Sí estoy aquí.

-Ven esta noche a casa con Finnick y hablamos.

-No puedo Delly.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo ir con Finnick.

-Vamos Katniss, no creo que Peeta y él se machaquen ya somos mayorcitos.

-Como quieras.

-A las ocho.

-De acuerdo.

La última noticia que esperaba que sucediese, pero bueno algún día iba a pasar, más vale pasar por el dolor rápidamente.

Llamé a Finnick y le conté la noticia, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña. Quedamos a las siete y media en mi casa para dirigirnos a la casa del matrimonio feliz.

Finnick llegó a su hora y yo salí vestida informalmente y con cara de mala leche, no podía evitarlo.

-Menuda cara Katniss.

-Finnick prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Ya veo, anda vamos- Subimos a su coche y yo suspiré profundamente- Tranquila Katniss tú puedes con esto.

-Yo ya no sé si puedo o no Finn.

-Puedes, eres Katniss Everdeen.- Le sonreí.

Finnick aparcó delante de la casa de ''Los Mellark''. Bajé del coche y timbramos.

-Relájate Kat.- Me dijo él y yo suspiré.

-Ya estoy relajada.

-Se nota, se nota- Tras decir esto se empezó a reír y yo le di un codazo mientras ambos reíamos.

Abrieron la puerta y apareció un enfadado Peeta, como siempre.

-Pasad- Nos dijo sosamente.

-Se dice hola- Peeta frunció el ceño y yo no pude evitar reírme por los nervios acumulados que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Hola- Contestó mirá .

ios acumulados que tenmpez

_(The Eagles- Hotel California Studio)_

Apareció Delly con la mano sobre su tripa.

-Hola padrinos de nuestro bebé- Los dos la miramos con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Yo, el padrino?- Preguntó Finnick.

-Sí claro, eres al único junto con Katniss al que confiaría a mi hijo- Dijo Peeta seriamente.

Finnick corrió y abrazó a Peeta.

-Gracias tío.

-Aléjate Odair.

-Peet no le hables así a Finnick- Le regañó Delly como si fuese un niño, Peeta se giró y puso una cara rara, yo no pude evitar reírme- ¿Qué te hace gracia Katniss?

-¡Oh nada!

Nos movimos hacia el salón donde había colgadas un montón de fotos de Peeta y Delly. ¡Madre mía tenían 22 años los dos! Yo aún no me acostumbraba a que su vida fuera tan rápido… Y ahora iban a tener un bebé.

-¿En qué piensas?- Me preguntó Finnick sobresaltándome.

-En nada.

-Seguramente estás pensando en la regañera de Delly, madre mía tiene ya complejo de madre, y si está embarazada mentalmente y no de verdad?- Me reí, con Finnick era imposible no hacerlo.

-¿Queréis beber?- Nos preguntó Peeta seriamente, parecía un robot a las órdenes de Delly.

-Si por favor- Le contesté con una sonrisa pero él me ignoró y se fue a la cocina.- ¿Qué le pasa a este?

-Seguramente Delly no le deja follar.

-¡Finnick!

-¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad.- Me reí negando con la cabeza.

_(Backstreet Boys- Shattered)_

Cenamos tranquilamente escuchando la historia de como Delly se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada unas siete veces.

-Resulta que fui al baño- Nos dijo por tercera vez y Finnick y yo fingimos una sonrisa de nuevo- Y me dije : ¡Oh dios Delly estás más gorda!

-Cariño no se nota- Le calmó Peeta.

-Sí que se me nota… Y me pesé y fui al calendario de la regla- Me atraganté al oír sus últimas palabras.

-¿Calendario de la regla?- Le pregunté y Finnick me dio una patada por debajo de la regla.

-Sí es por donde controlo mi período- Asentí- Y percibí que no me había venido entonces fui al ginecólogo- Se levantó y empezó a gesticular- ¡Voilá!

-Me alegro mucho- Le contesté.

-Ojalá que Gale y tú siguierais juntos así podríais ser los dos los padrinos- Me tensé al oír aquella frase.

-Ya…- Posé mi vista en el plato.

-No te lo digo por mal Kat pero no sé porque dejaste que se fuera nunca vas a encontrar a otra persona que te quiera- ¡Estás jugando con fuego Delly y te vas a quemar!

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Vamos Kat! Estamos entre amigos y hace dos años de eso.

-¡Delly basta!- Le gritó Peeta y me miró asintiendo, yo le le dí las gracias con la mirada.

-Peet solo digo lo que todos pensamos.

-Mejor nos vamos, ¿No Finnick?

-Sí, que mañana trabajo.

Nos despedimos y dejamos a un enfadado Peeta y a una alegre Delly.

_(Frank Sinatra- Nice work if you can get it)_

Nos montamos en el coche y empezamos a reírnos los dos sin saber bien el porqué.

-¡Como va a tener Delly un hijo si aún es una puta criatura!- Gritó Finnick para que lo escuchara entre la música de Sinatra.

-No me importa…. _Just imagined someone waiting at the car!- __Empecé a cantar._

Pronto Finnick me siguió.

-_Loving one who loves you and then taking advice…- _Seguimos cantando.

Quizás solo fuéramos amigos pero sin él ahora mismo no sé que haría….

CONTINUARÁ…

He tardado lo siento pero es que apuro tanto con las historias que las destrozo, perdón Así que ya os aviso actualizaré las tres historias una vez por semana solamente, el día que mejor me venga no tengo días…. En principio actualizaré mañana **En Silencio** esta semana, y el domingo **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

No os asustéis por el cambio de tiempo ya lo tenía planeado para el principio empezar la historia cuando tuvieran 22 pero para que comprendierais la situación de ellos tuve que empezar con esos dos capítulos, este capítulo está llenico de flashbacks ya me diréis si os gustó :D

Os contesto a los reviews por PM

Besaaaacooooos hollywooodienseees!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esto es para pedir disculpas pero voy a tardar en subir por culpa de que estoy a tope y mi cuerpo y mi mente me piden tiempo para sentarme y respirar en los tiempos libres que tengo porque a este ritmo no puedo seguir. Y no quiero escribir y subir capítulos chorras por subir… Quiero que valga la pena leerlos.**_

_**Hasta nuevo aviso no subo, y perdonadme pero necesito tiempo :D**_

_**Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**_

_**Love.**_

_**C.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen cortísimo del capítulo anterior:** Katniss y Finnick volvieron a ser buenos amigos después de rencontrarse, Delly estaba embarazada y casada ya con Peeta. Ambos le propusieron a Katniss y Finnnick que fueran los padrinos del niño.

**Capítulo 4:**

_(Moulin Rouge- El tango de Roxanne)_

Un paso adelante, otro atrás, giro repentino, movimiento cruzado de las piernas, suspiro, mano que acaricia una pierna…

-Esta noche está siendo única, nunca lo olvidaré.- Me dijo él en un susurro en mi oído mientras me levantaba en el medio de la pista y hacía que mis piernas se enroscaran en su cadera.

Sonreí sin contestarle, no sabía muy bien que decirle más que esta noche para mí era como otra cualquiera, que era un juguete de mi colección para superar que Delly fuera a tener un hijo de Peeta. Sí, después de todo yo seguía como siempre… Enamorada de él hasta las trancas.

-Esta noche lo pasaremos muy bien Kat, ya lo verás.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Intenté obviar el hecho de que estaba manoseando mi culo sin importarle mucho que estábamos en medio de una pista de baile rodeados de gente, por lo menos con ese movimiento estaba sintiendo algo.

-Eres tan increíble- Me susurró nuevamente, sabía que intentaba seducirme forzosamente, pero también sabía que iba a acabar en la cama con él, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que me enteré de la noticia.

_I can hear the sounds of violins, long before, it beggins.._

-Porque no nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.- Le susurré, sabía que iba a aceptar llevaba sobándome toda la noche era imposible que no desease un polvo, era imposible.

-Claro preciosa.

Me agarró la mano y yo se la solté, yo quería lo que quería nada de romanticismos.

Lo llevé al baño de las señoras y sin tan si siquiera dejarlo entrar lo agarré por la corbata, haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo y lo besé con fuerza. Le mordí el labio y un gemido salió de su boca, necesitaba activar a mi cuerpo, así que me senté en el lavabo esperando que él viniera para enroscarme en sus piernas y así hacer que mi cuerpo al sentir la fricción.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Delly, no me di cuenta hasta que carraspeó y obligó a mi acompañante que se largara.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Me quejé.

-Katniss llevas unos meses muy salida, Peeta y yo tenemos que estar detrás de ti como tus padres, en serio compórtate esta es una fiesta para el bebé.

Estaba preñada de cuatro meses y su bebé tenía fiestas más lujosas que las que me hacían a mí al acabar una película, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Lo que tú digas.- Me bajé del lavabo y caminé hacia la salida, pero Delly me agarró.

-¿Qué ganas con esto Katniss?, ¿Lo haces por qué no te olvidas de Gale?- ¡Cállate rubia de bote ni siquiera sabes lo que hay dentro de mí!- ¿Lo haces porque eres una cabecita loca que no sabe lo que quiere?, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Creo que no es tu problema Delly.- Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltarle una contestación considerable.

-Katniss que tú te tires a todo tío que encuentres sé que no es mi problema pero sea lo que sea lo que te pase no es la solución.

-¡No es tu problema joder! - Le grité.

-Lo hago por tu bien, tienes a Peeta desquiciado.

-No me hables de Peeta, Delly.

-Eres su mejor amiga se pasa el día preocupado por tu actitud, dice que desde que Finnick se volvió a ir no eres la misma.

Salí del baño no quería escuchar más pero otra mano me agarró.

-¿Qué cojones hacías con ese tío bailando de esa manera y luego en el baño?- Me preguntó Peeta acorralándome contra la pared.

-Entre tú y tu mujer tenéis que compraros una vida porque estáis los dos insoportables, en serio.

-Yo mandé a Delly a ir al baño para evitar que hicieras algo que seguramente no querías hacer.

-Si no lo quisiese hacer no lo hacía, ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

_(Supersubmarina- Emperatriz)_

-Mira Katniss te estás haciendo daño si es porque estás celosa de Delly en serio déjalo….

-Mira Peeta no eres el puto ombligo del mundo yo me puedo liar con quien quiera y cuando quiera y el que está celoso eres tú porque si no, no me seguías así que deja de darme el coñazo y preocúpate de tu señora preñada.

-Tienes razón estoy jodidamente celoso- Gritó agarrándome de las manos- Muy muy celoso de que otros puedan tocarte….- Abrí los ojos y lo miré atónita.

-Peeta… Suéltame, no voy a caer otra vez en tu juego.

-Esto no es un juego, ojalá lo fuera, pero es real envidio a cada hombre que esté a 1 mm de distancia de ti, envidio a cada hombre que pueda recibir una sonrisa tuya, envidio a cada hombre al que tocas, envidio a cada hombre que recibe una mirada receptiva de ti, envido a cada hombre que puede besarte….- Me rozó los labios con sus dedos haciendo que un gemido escapase de mi boca.

-Peeta….- Suspiré y reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía en mi interior.- Tienes mujer y un futuro hijo así que es mejor que dejemos este…. Rollito.- Él sonrió.

-Ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que tuve al lado todo el tiempo, y no cuando estaba comprometido con Delly.

-Lo siento por ti, pero aquí no solos importas tú yo también tengo sentimientos.

-¿Me quieres?- Preguntó a escasos centímetros de mi boca, yo solo podía concentrarme en su respiración y en sus labios, intenté relajarme, pero seguía teniendo mis manos agarradas y al estar tan cerca no era capaz de concentrarme en nada.

-Sabes que sí- Golpee mis manos contra la pared intentando zafarme de su agarre.- Deja de jugar conmigo joder.

-No juego contigo, no lo hago.

Se acercó lentamente a mí boca y me besó, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a entrelazar nuestras lenguas ferozmente. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos sentados en el suelo, yo sobre él.

-¿Katniss?, ¿Peeta?- Apareció Marvel y yo me separé de Peeta rápidamente levantándome. Él se escondió tras de mí.

-Hola Marvel- Dije mientras recolocaba mi vestido y mi pelo.

-Eehh….- Tartamudeó él supongo que abrumado por la situación- Tenemos que irnos al rodaje ahora, siento interrumpirte… La fiesta.

-No claro vamos- Miré a Peeta totalmente sonrojada.- Nos vemos…. Peeta.

-Te llamo Katniss- Me sonrió él levantándose del suelo.

Salí de aquella sala de fiesta seguida por un Marvel atónito.

-¿Me puedes decir qué cojones ha pasado ahí dentro?

-Es una larga historia Marvel pero digamos que los dos nos estábamos besando.

-¿En serio?- Ironizó Marvel- Ni me había dado cuenta. Está casado y va a tener un hijo.

-Juro por dios que yo no tengo toda la culpa de esto- Dije mientras me montaba en el coche que nos venía a recoger.

-Ya sé que él también la tiene pero…

-Cuando vuelva Finnick se alejará otra vez de mí y esto…. Todo esto terminará…. – Suspiré.

_(Flyleaf- Full Alive)_

Llegué al set de rodaje me cambié y me senté en mi con un gran café en la mano. Me concentré en el trabajo, o eso intenté, Marvel estaba a mi lado sin hablar, raro en él.

-Que sea más picado Brutus.- Protesté.

-Sí claro Katniss.

Intenté centrarme en la escena que veía en el monitor pero mi cabeza reflejaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado en la fiesta, una y otra vez.

-Kat, relájate- Me dijo Marvel en el oído.

-Eso intento.- Él se río.

Me concentré en mi trabajo durante un ligero periodo hasta que mi móvil produjo un leve pitido.

_Hola preciosa, quería verte hoy, Delly se va a una fiesta bebé que le hacen sus amigas. ¿Paso a recogerte?_

_Peeta._

¿Otra fiesta bebé? Madre mía acababa de salir de una y ya tenía otra, esta chica no paraba, fiestas bebé al medio día, fiestas bebé por la noche… Pobre bebé!

Sí, intenté concentrarme en lo de las fiestas bebé pero no pude hacerlo porque la última pregunta para mí tenía una respuesta clara:

Sí, por favor, a la hora que quieras.

Pero no podía ser porque estaba casado y como saliera con él estaba claro como iba a terminar la cosa… Y no podía, no podía jugar así con Delly y conmigo misma, y con él, y con todo….

_Peeta déjalo no deberíamos así que mejor ya nos veremos cuando haya gente cerca._

_Katniss._

Me sentí orgullosa al menos estaba siendo más fuerte que otras veces, pero sabía que esto no iba a quedar así, que vendría otra vez y que yo no me resistiría… Era imposible resistirse a Peeta Mellark.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué resoplando.

_Estoy de camino por ti al rodaje, y te prometo que no haremos nada, solo hablar._

_Peeta._

Sabía que no acababa ahí la cosa…. JÁ! Teniéndolo cerca y a solas pensaba que yo solo quería hablar…. Pero bueno tendría que ser fuerte.

_Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces._

_Katniss._

Me fui a cambiar vistiéndome lo más normal que pude para que no pensase que buscaba algo, que en realidad lo deseaba pero no podía.

Salí afuera y me senté en la acera como una indigente respirando el aire gélido de la noche cómodamente.

-Hola preciosa- Su voz tan cerca me asustó.

-Dios Peeta… No me des esos sustos.- Más susto me dio cuando me cogió de la acera con los brazos y me llevó en volandas.

-Peeta bájame- Intenté zafarme pero fue imposible- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo que estás deseando.

-¿Y qué estoy deseando?

Me llevó adentró del plató y se subió a uno de los decorados de casa.

-Saltar desde este piso conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! No sabes si la colchoneta está bien- Me agarré a su cuello lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿No quieres saltar?- Sonrió él.

-¡No!- Grité- Ni de broma.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté con pánico y atónita.

-Sobórname para que no te tire.

-Eres un gilipollas.- Subí como pude mi torso hasta que alcancé sus labios y lo beso, él se sentó y me puso encima de él.

-Me encantas Katniss Everdeen.- Me separé de él.

-Ya está, como estoy a salvo ahora puedo bajarme de aquí.

-Ni de broma- me agarró y se tumbó encima de mí.- Nunca te fíes de un hombre enamorado.

¿Enamorado, había dicho enamorado? No pude contestar, mientras él besaba mi cuello y me quitaba la camiseta. Yo no podía reaccionar.

¿Eso había sido por mí o por Delly?

Solo reaccioné cuando noté su miembro duro contra mi cuerpo, algo que lo activó enseguida.

CONTINUARÁ….

Heee vueltooooooo! Baile de victoria y os dejó ahí con todo el asuntillo xDD, me encanta dejaros a medias, ya sé que queréis clímax, lo habrá I promiss. Ya sé que es un capítulo muy corto pero a partir de ahora van a ser así, más o menos como los de los otros fics que tengo.

Por cierto este va a ser el horario de subida de mis fics:

Lunes: **Cinema Land.**

Martes:** El Síndrome de la Soledad.**

Miércoles:** En Silencio.**

Jueves:** Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

Viernes: **Life after you.**

Y el fin de semana subiré cap de algún fic pero lo decidiré según el fin de semana (:

Contesto reviews por PM .

Esto es todo amigos.

Love.

Kat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

_(Ohne dich- Rammstein)_

_**Ich werde in die tannen gehen**_

_** Danen wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen**_

_** Doch der abend wirft ein tuch aufs land**_

_** und auf die wege hinterm waldesrand**_

_** Und der wald er steht so schwarz und leerWeh mir, oh weh**_

_** Und die vögel singen nicht mehr**_

_** Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**_

_** ohne dich**_

Su mano baja lentamente por mi espalda acariciándome la columna, me estremezco ante ese contacto. Bajo de nuevo sobre la longitud de su miembro moviéndome cada vez más rápido, echó para atrás mi cabeza y él aprovecha para lamer mi cuello y jugar con el lóbulo de mi cabeza.

Sólo se escuchan nuestros jadeos continuos en el plató, el frío ni siquiera nos afecta porque el calor subyace de nuestros cuerpos.

Me agarró a su espalda fuerte y le clava las uñas.

-¡Oh joder, Kat!- Protesta.

Lo callo con un beso y vuelvo a bajar con fuerza haciendo que un gran grito escape de su boca.

-Peeta, voy a llegar.

Aumento el ritmo y Peeta me sigue.

-Sí cariño, vamos.- Agarra mi culo y me levanta haciendo que las estocadas sean más fuertes.

Muerdo su hombro para evitar gritar su nombre, mientras noto como mis paredes se contraen y él grita mi nombre sin cortarse.

Me separó de él rápidamente.

-¡Eh, eh, ven aquí preciosa!- Me coge y me acurruca en su cuerpo para que no pueda irme.

-Peeta por favor…- le ruego.

-Ni hablar cariño- ¿Cariño?- Tú te quedas aquí.

-Peeta, déjame ir, me siento como una gilipollas por volver a caer y todavía me siento más mal sabiendo que estás casado y que vas a tener un hijo…. Y aún más sabiendo que lo sé y haciendo esto.- Me sinceré.

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi frente.

No contesté, esperaba que él se moviera y me dejara salir de la cárcel de su cuerpo, pero no sucedió. Simplemente se separó un poco para dejarme respirar pero siguió aprisionándome.

-Kat nadie va a cambiar lo que acabamos de hacer.- Asentí, en realidad sabía que tenía razón- Así que porque no disfrutamos del momento plenamente. Déjame abrazarte y acariciarte y me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos ante aquellas palabras, había estado soñando tantos días con esas palabras.

_(Y está oscuro- Tiziano Ferro)_

-No llores preciosa- Besó mis mejillas pero noté como mis lágrimas corrían fuertemente y no sabía como pararlas.- Kat, cariño, basta.- Acarició mi cara.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y me dejé consumir en el llanto.

Me sentía feliz por escuchar esas palabras de su boca, más bien, me hacía feliz que fueran por y para mí. Pero la vida era injusta y él estaba casado y esperando un hijo, por lo tanto esas palabras eran amargas.

Me separé de él.

-Peeta si quieres que no llore deja de tentarme, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí con estas intenciones. Si quieres a una amiga me tendrás pero para esto, no más. Tengo que quererme un poco más y hacer lo correcto, esto se acabó. Es nuestra despedida.

-Espera- Me agarra- Lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que no nos vamos a volver a ver, ¿Verdad?

-Seremos amigos y nada más, no vuelvas a intentar besarme ni nada. Se acabó.

Me levanté y me vestí sumida en la culpa. No estaba bien, estaba siendo bastante gilipollas y estaba dañando a gente que no tenía la culpa.

Bajé las escaleras del falso edificio y me fui del plató dejándolo a él ahí arriba.

_**Un mes después…..**_

_(__My heart is refusing me- Loreen__)_

La discoteca estaba demasiado llena, si me movía un poco chocaba con más o menos cinco personas.

-Kat, ven, quieren presentarte a un crítico.- Marvel me agarró y me intentó llevar, pero me deshice de su agarre y me subí a una tarima.- ¿Kat, qué haces? Baja de ahí.- Lo ignoré.

Comencé a moverme siguiendo el ritmo de la música, escuchaba gritos de los hombres, pero también los ignoré. Me fundí con la canción y comencé a cantarla mientras me movía, tenía que sacar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro de mi cuerpo.

Escuchaba todavía a Marvel gritándome, seguramente me estaba poniendo en ridículo delante de grandes críticos de la AGDA pero me importaba muy poco, seguí concentrada solo en la canción. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo, la sonrisa no abandonaba mi cara, quería ser feliz por lo menos cuatro minutos.

Saqué mi chaqueta y me la quité, dejando al descubierto una camiseta de encaje que enseñaba el sujetador negro que llevaba.

-¡Katniss baja!- Escuché los gritos de Marvel y de Brutus.

La canción acabó y me bajé de la tarima con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Te parece normal?- Me paralicé al escuchar aquella voz.- Dar semejante espectáculo.

_(Will. - This Love feat Eva Simons)_

Me giré lentamente como si de una película de terror se tratase y alcé mi cabeza para ver al objeto de mis pesadillas.

-Hola Katniss Everdeen.- Sonrió de lado.

Mi primer impulso fue echarme a correr como una puta loca pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Claro que sí, Gale, me mandas cartas con amenazas todos los días casi.

-Es difícil no hacerlo.

-Veo que te llega mi correo.

-Sí….

-Te echo de menos.- ¡Yo no maldito loco de la colina!

Marvel llegó y me agarró, miro el porqué de mi mirada asustada y me apartó de él.

-Déjala en paz Hawthorne.

-¡Vaya si tenemos aquí a Marvel!- Bufó- No puedo creer que hayas aprobado.

-¡Cállate la boca escoria!

-¡Basta!- Agarré a Marvel e hice que me mirara.- Vámonos Marv.- Gale se rió.

-Así que este es tu nuevo novio.

-Sólo trabajo con ella gilipollas.

-No le des explicaciones Marvel, vámonos.

Huimos de allí y salimos del local. Sabía que Gale no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que cogí un taxi e hice que Marvel se montara conmigo.

-Ese maldito gilipollas si te llega a tocar lo mato….

-Tranquilo Marvel no sería capaz de hacerme daño, o eso creo.

-Te volviste loca Kat, no sé que coño te ha pasado pero Steven se ha ido sin hablar contigo y se fue bastante cabreado.

-Lo siento pero necesitaba sacar la rabia y sentirme bien por un momento.

_(See you again- Loreen)_

Bajé del taxi y me despedí de Marvel. Llegué al portal y me encontré con Peeta sentado en mi portal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Peeta levantó la cara y ví sus ojos rojos y completamente hinchados.

-¡Mierda Peeta!- Me senté a su lado y lo abracé.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se lo acabo de contar a Delly.- Me atraganté con mi aire.

-¿Le has contado…- Nos señalé y el asintió- ¡Oh vaya!

-Ya estamos en trámites de divorcio.

-Lo siento mucho Peeta.

Subimos a mi piso. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. Peeta se quitó la camiseta y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Te necesitaba.- Besó mi espalda.

De nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, no podía soportar ser un comodín, pero al menos que él por lo menos había confesado la verdad.

-Te quiero Kat.- Giró mi cuerpo para mirarme la cara y vio las lágrimas de mis ojos. Las limpió.- No llores Katniss, por favor, hoy no, ni nunca. Sólo quiero ver tu sonrisa en tu cara.

-Peeta me confundes, un día eres el cabrón más grande de la Tierra y hoy vienes aquí llorando como un niño porque lo has dejado con Delly consolándote en mí.- El abrió los ojos.

-Tienes razón- Se levantó- Lo mejor es que me vaya- Se agachó a coger su camiseta.

-¡No!- Lo abracé por la espalda- Quédate aquí, pero mañana hablaremos de lo que somos, de que quieres… - Suspiré- Y de todo.

-Vale- Me sonrió él.

Me envolvió entre sus brazos y yo me quedé dormida enseguida.

…

_MY HEART IS REFUSING MEE IIIE IEE IEEE IEEE IEEE_ me vuelve loca esa canción. Me regalaron el CD de Loreen y me he enamorado de el, normalmente no me gusta ese estilo pero ella me gusta, y mucho. Y sobre todo esa canción.

Vamos a lo importante, aquí en este capítulo hay más romanticismo que nunca, no va a durar mucho aviso. Acordaros que Peeta es algo cabrón, un poco al menos xDDD. Y que Katniss no es una persona sino una duda constante, esto viene dado a que se quiere bastante poco.

Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.

Contesto reviews por PM.

Love.

Carla, as Kat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6: NOCHE DE FIN DE AÑO.**

Me desperté entre ligeros ronquidos de mi acompañante.

-¿Peeta?- Puse una mano en su pecho y lo mecí- ¡Despierta dormilón!

Abrió los ojos y me miró sonriendo, cogió mi cara y sin yo poder evitarlo me besó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¿Desayunamos?- Dije cuando por fin me separé de sus labios.

-Claro, además tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Exacto.

Me levanté de un salto y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Peeta después de una ducha exprés se sentó en la mesa mirándome.

-¿Nunca dejas de sonreír?- Me preguntó.

-Solo cuando tú estás cerca- ¡Mierda lo he dicho sin pensar!

-¿Ah, sí?- Se levantó y me rodeó con los brazos- Yo cuando tú estás cerca tengo una erec…- Lo interrumpió el sonido del teléfono. Di gracias a dios por ello, porque sino a saber cómo acabaríamos, yo con ese hombre no me podía contener.

Colgué el teléfono.

-Era Finnick, para salir de fiesta en fin de año.

-¿Sois adolescentes acaso?

-Sí, porque nosotros no estamos casados- Él se tensó y yo quise pegarme a mí misma. Tenía que aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

Nos pasamos un buen rato en silencio, yo no sabía que decir después de haber metido la pata como lo había hecho. Desayunamos sin apenas mirarnos.

-Kat…- dijo Peeta al fin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vas a hablar o qué?

Terminé con mi último trozo de tortita y respiré profundamente, me iba a hacer falta el aire.

-Veamos…. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¿Por el principio?- Sonrió él con el café en la mano.

-A ver a mí todo esto me supera Peeta. Intento encontrarle una explicación lógica pero lo único que encuentro es….

-¿Amor?- Me interrumpió él.

-¡No! Déjame hablar- Aclaro la garganta y sigo- Primero nos acostamos teniendo ambos pareja y tú ya comprometido.

-Con ese vestido que llevabas era imposible no…- Le pongo un dedo en la boca para callarlo.

-Luego lo dejo con Gale y tú te casas. Ahora vas a tener un hijo, nos besamos en la fiesta de tu futuro hijo, follamos en el plató, ahora lo dejas con Delly… ¿Tiene algo sentido, joder?

-Nada tiene sentido.

-Entonces… ¿Qué cojones estamos haciendo?

-Luchar por nosotros- Se me escapa la risa ante ese comentario suyo.

-A mí sinceramente, me parece que como Delly te venga a buscar te largarías con ella.

-¡Ni hablar!- Se levanta y me coge para sentarme sobre él.- Ahora somos tú y yo.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

_**Una semana después, noche de fin de año.**_

El timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar, el reloj marcaba las 22:03, sólo me retrasaba tres minutos. Bajé corriendo como pude con los tacones las escaleras.

-Kat- Peeta me abrazó fuerte y me besó.

-Hola- Le sonreí.

Saludé a Marvel y a su nueva novia Glimmer, a Finnick con su nueva chica Annie y me senté en la limousine.

-¡Joder cómo vivís los directores!- Refunfuñó Finnick.

-Pues aún no tengo mucho éxito, vermes cuando se estrene la película.

Cogimos las copas de Champagne y brindamos.

El restaurante al que íbamos era pequeño y acogedor. Esta era la última noche de este año y quería que fuese especial, a partir de aquel momento mi vida iba a cambiar y lo sabía, las críticas a la película eran muy buenas así que esperábamos un buen acogimiento… Y a saber como sería mi vida a partir de aquel momento.

-Kat, hemos llegado- La mano de Peeta acariciando mi pierna y su voz me despejaron de mis pensamientos.

¡Oh, mi Peeta! Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginé que pudiéramos estar como lo estamos ahora. No habíamos quedado en que fuese algo serio, pero se podía decir que estábamos juntos, no vivía en mi casa, solo ''llevábamos'' una semana escasa.

-Kat, hoy estás en las nubes- Me sorprendió Finnick.

-Estoy repasando mi año.

Se paró y me cogió la mano.

-No me digas que te vas a morir…- Se burló.

-No seas gilipollas- Le aparté la mano y seguí caminando.

-¡Peeta tienes que darle más duro que está necesitada!- Gritó Marvel.

-¡No me jodas tú también, Marv!- Protesté.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y pedimos la cena. Solo quedaban cuatro minutos para las doce cuando sucedió todo.

Mi mente estaba abstraída, todo debido a la felicidad de estar rodeada de las personas que más quería y las burbujas de Champagne que bailaban en mi cabeza. No me di cuenta que la tenía al lado hasta que escuché su voz.

-Mi amor.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente, viendo a todos con la boca abierta hasta que los ví. Delly y Peeta, Peeta y Delly de nuevo besándose.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia el baño ocultando las lágrimas.

Me encerré, por suerte sólo había un servicio.

Escuché los golpes en la puerta pero los ignoré totalmente.

-Cuatro, tres…- Gritaba la gente.

Se iba a acabar el año y yo llorando en un lavabo por el mismo gilipollas de siempre.

-Dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo!- Escuché los gritos, silbidos, petardos….

Casi podía ver las sonrisas de todos, los abrazos, las palabras cariñosas…

Decidí levantarme y salir de allí, mi sangre pedía alcohol.

Abrí la puerta y le cogí una copa a un camarero.

-Kat…- Escuché la voz de Peeta detrás de mí.

-¿Qué cojones quieres?- Me giré y bebí el contenido del vaso de una sentada.

-Explicarte porque….

-No hay nada que explicar- Cogí otra copa- Vuelves con Delly, no soy estúpida.

-Está embarazada- Bebí otra copa- Y me necesita.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, Mellark.

Me alejé de él y fui junto a los demás. Nos subimos a la limousine todos, Delly incluida, y pusimos rumbo a la fiesta.

Tuve que soportar ver los besuqueos de todos, y yo a dos velas y teniendo al lado al hombre con el que me había acostado la noche anterior.

¡La veda es así de jodida!

Llegamos a la fiesta, que estaba llenísima, lo primero que hice fue dejar el bolso y el abrigo en el ropero.

-Kat, lo siento- Me susurró Finnick.- ¿Me dejas partirle la boca?

-No merece la pena Finn, tú cuida de Annie que yo voy a… aprovechar la noche.

Bebí toda copa que me pasó por delante de los ojos y bailé con muchos tíos. Pero el dolor aún seguía presente. Este se acentuó cuando vi a Peeta y Delly en una esquina comiéndose la boca.

¡Genial, era lo que necesitaba!

Intenté alejarme pero un mareo invadió mi cuerpo. Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me levantaron.

-¿Eres un ángel?- Pregunté con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Algo así- Se carcajeó el desconocido.

Después de ese momento, todo es negro.

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM. **

**Aquí está otro capítulo y no subido el lunes, sí matadme si queréis pero estar en una casa llena de personas dificulta la tarea y más si tu madre está viciada a los juegos de Facebook y no te deja internet.**

**Bueno voy a lo que voy, os dije que Peeta iba a ser un ''poquitín'' cabrón, aquí tenéis la razón. Pero esto no se acaba aquí el desconocido viene a dar guerra señores. ¿Quién será? AHHHHHHH, secreto de sumario xD.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7:**

Sentía el frío en la yema de los dedos, pero cada leve movimiento que hacía con mi cuerpo era como un duro latigazo.

-¿Katniss?- Escuché a una voz lejos no reconocida.

De repente el miedo se apoderó de mí y me senté sobre aquella cama, de aquella habitación, de aquel piso que no conocía.

Miré en todas las direcciones intentando buscar una explicación de qué hacía en aquél lugar, pero mi cabeza parecía tener pulso propio y eso significaba una cosa…. Resaca.

Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo y vi que llevaba puesto una camiseta de chico bastante grande pero aún notaba la ropa interior….

¿Qué he hecho, dios?

-Buenos días chica en llamas.

La voz no reconocida entró en la habitación con una bandeja con comida y pastillas, la posó sobre mí y me sonrió.

Lo recorrí con la mirada, escrutando cada mínima parte de su anatomía. Se me hacía conocido pero no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Tenía demasiada hambre y pocas ganas de ponerme a pensar así que fui comiendo del plato y me tragué las pastillas de una sentada. Cuando terminé con aquella bandeja lo miré, creí que ya era hora de saber quién era.

-¿Quién eres?

Él se rio de manera exagerada lo que me sorprendió, no sabía muy bien como corresponder a esa risa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Va a ser que no porque sino no te lo estaría preguntando…- Miré el suelo con vergüenza- ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió fanfarrón.

-No hicimos nada de eso, lo que estás pensando, quítalo de la mente. Simplemente estabas como una cuba tirada en la fiesta y yo te traje a mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitabas ayuda.

-Eso creo que es obvio, pero lo que no entiendo es porque te decidiste a hacerlo.- Lo miré directamente.

-Katniss… Soy Cato, el hijo de los Ludwig… Veraneábamos juntos.

-¿Cato Ludwig?

-Así es.- Sonrió él.

¡Vaya! Hacia siglos que no lo veía, desde los quince años… Desde aquel fin de año que Peeta y yo nos besamos en la fiesta. Después estuve tan concentrada en Peeta y sus perfectos labios que olvidé a medio mundo.

-Veo que me recuerdas.

-Sí.- Le sonreí bebiéndome el agua con la última pastilla.

-Feliz año por cierto.

-Igualmente.

Él me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, pero más me sorprendí cuando le correspondí con ansias sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

-¿Quieres hablar de por qué ayer estabas…. Como estabas?

-Digamos que mi ''pareja''- Recalqué la palabra pareja entre comillas- Ha vuelto con su mujer embarazada dejándome sola.- Lo miro- Sí, sé que suena bastante mal.

-O sea que Peeta ha vuelto con Delly.

Casi se me cae la bandeja de las piernas al escuchar aquella frase, ¿Cómo lo sabía? A ver el conocía a Peeta por mí, pero… ¿Y a Delly?, ¿Y cómo sabía que estaban juntos? Abrí la boca casi completa y lo miré asustada. Él se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

-No pongas esa cara, Gata Everdeen- ¡Genial, recordaba mi apodo de pequeña!- Que los cotilleos vuelan en esta ciudad.

-No sabía que la ciudad se interesaba tanto por mi vida.

-Vas a ser una directora de cine reconocida así que es normal, tendrás que aprender a ser más discreta.

-¿Y me vas a enseñar tú?- Levanté una ceja.

-Quizás lo haga. Me presento, soy Cato Ludwig, protagonista de la próxima película de James Bond.

-¿QUÉ?-Me levanté de la cama y escuché como la bandeja se caía de mis piernas e iba a parar al suelo- ¿JAMES BOND?- Me puse de pie en la cama y lo miré.

-Sí Katniss, sí. James Bond- Alzó los cuellos de la camisa haciéndose el galán.

-No sabía que fueras actor….

-He participado en cine independiente nada más.

-Ya veo…

Esta conversación estaba siendo muy rara, aunque lo conociera, era un completo desconocido y estaba desnuda en su cama con su camiseta y gritándole como una loca. No era normal definitivamente.

-Debería irme a casa- Me levanté esquivando la bandeja que estaba en el suelo y buscando mi ropa.

-¿Te llevo?

-No hace falta.

-Como quieras...

Salió de la habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Al salir me lo encontré cantando en la cocina a pleno pulmón como un loco, no pude evitar reírme, con él siempre me lo había pasado bien, no fue nunca mi mejor amigo pero si un gran amigo.

-Muchas gracias Cato.

-Nada mujer, para eso estamos, recuerda… Soy Bond, James Bond.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras él seguía ordenando los estantes. Me apetecía divertirme, y Cato era perfecto para eso, decidí que tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí y de paso reírme un rato con sus tonterías, y ponernos al día.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

Cato se giró mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación.

-¿Yo?, ¿Me estás hablando a mí?- Se puso a gritar como una fan histérica y se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado.- Siempre he sido tu fan, será un placer.

Sonreí de nuevo, con él era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Deja de hacer el tonto.- Le escribí mi dirección en un papel- Te espero a las 9 en punto, no tardes.- Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

-Allí estaré Gata Everdeen- Me guiñó un ojo.

-Te esperaré, hasta luego.

Salí del edificio lo más contenta que podía, la cabeza aún me dolía algo, pero por lo menos Cato me había animado un poco. Cogí un taxi ya que no estaba para andar y menos dos manzanas, era demasiado para mí persona.

Entré en mi casa y la realidad me dio un bofetón en la cara.

Quizás en mi subconsciente no me había dado cuenta pero esperaba tener a Peeta al entrar a casa, haciendo sus famosas tortitas o horneando pan, relajándose. Pero no estaba…. Porque ahora estaba de nuevo con Delly, me había utilizado…

¡Oh, Peeta!

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cual cascada, la mejor idea que tuve fue ducharme y así engañarme a mí misma pensando que era agua lo que corría por mis mejillas.

Después de vestirme y calmarme me senté en el borde de la cama, por cada rincón de mi habitación veía a Peeta… Su sonrisa, su pelo, su pecho, su culo…. Todas las imágenes flotaban alrededor de la habitación.

Esta vez tenía que ser la definitiva, no podía permitir que un hombre jugase conmigo de aquella manera… ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que al final iba a acabar cayendo en sus garras, era peor que un lobo feroz, y yo era una gilipollas Caperucita.

Pero empeoré al darme cuenta que había invitado a Cato a cenar… ¿Qué pensaría Peeta si se enterara?

¡Qué más da lo que piense Katniss, tú a él no le importas!- Me decía mi cabeza.

Pero él a mí si me importaba y demasiado….

El capítulo Peeta era difícil de cerrar.

…..

**¡FELIZ 2013 PRECIOSIDADES MÍAS! Aquí tenéis de nuevo un viernes un nuevo capítulo de este cada vez más alocado fic. Ya conocéis al desconocido, sí no me he esmerado mucho con el apellido xD. Este capítulo es para aclarar la relación que tenían antes Cato y Katniss no tiene mucha miga.**

**El siguiente yo lo llamo APOCALIPSIS DE CELOS. ( Ahí queda eso)**

**Tengo que deciros que ya tengo dos nuevos fics en proceso: ''OMG'' Y ``APOCALIPSIS´´. Por ahora no digo nada más de ellos, solo tengo el capítulo 1 de cada uno para no olvidarme del tema. Hasta que termine con 3 de los que tengo por lo menos no pienso subirlos xD, me llega con lo que tengo.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8:**

La cena con Cato había sido magnífica, rememoramos viejos tiempos y descubrimos cosas de nosotros mismos que ni sabíamos. Estar en su compañía me agradaba, y realmente por un momento pensé que la noche iba a terminar en mi habitación, el alcohol había hecho mella en nosotros demasiado pronto.

Pero me equivoqué, él a pesar de ser actor y tener su fama de mujeriego no era de esa manera, era un perfecto caballero, de esos con los que yo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

Por ese mismo motivo fue por el que decidí pedirle a Cato que me acompañase a la fiesta que daba Finnick, no se sabía el motivo de la fiesta pero era Finnick así que había que ir y punto. Cuando se lo dije no descubrí en su cara un sentimiento de sorpresa, alegría u otra cosa, me encontré con un rostro impasible y no sabía bien el porqué pero me había molestado que no mostrara emoción alguna. Me prometí a mí misma dejar de pensar y disfrutar de la noche, aunque sabía que Peeta iba a estar allí con Delly y ''su bebé'', y eso no me gustaba nada.

El día llegó, y la verdad para mi sorpresa no estaba nada nerviosa, de hecho me encontraba bastante bien para ser yo.

Me enfundé en un vestido negro largo, al parecer la fiesta era elegante así que decidí ir lo suficientemente arreglada. Recogí el pelo en un moño deshecho y bajé las escaleras procurando no torcerme un tobillo debido a la altitud de los tacones.

Cato me esperaba en la puerta con un traje que le quedaba con un guante, con su sonrisa de ''Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato'' que me ponía tanto. ¡Si! Cato me pone, ¿Y a quién no?

Concentré mi atención en el coche para no salir babeándome por la puerta, no creo que diera muy buena imagen que lo hiciera. Abracé a Cato y me subí al coche.

-Katniss vas muy elegante.

-La ocasión lo merece.- Sonreí.

No podía evitar recordar la última fiesta a la que había ido, fin de año con Peeta y su ''tienes que comprender'', tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza, y haciendo honor a la palabra que todo el mundo utilizaba para referirse a mí últimamente, zorra, me acerqué a Cato y le comí la boca.

Pensé que me iba a rechazar y a alejarse de mí pero me sorprendió agarrándome y sentándome en sus rodillas. Profundicé el beso y recorrí sus fuertes hombros con mis manos. Me separé para respirar y lo miré.

-¡Llevaba días esperando que lo hicieras!- Me dijo él con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Tú no podías hacerlo o qué?

-Estamos en el siglo veintiuno y las mujeres mandan.

-¡Idiota!- Le di un codazo.

Esto estaba siendo surrealista, vamos a ver, había ''roto'' con Peeta hacia dos semanas y ahora ya estaba en los brazos de Cato… Necesitaba ir a un psicólogo urgentemente.

-Ya estamos señores- Nos dijo el taxista.

Bajamos del coche y nos sorprendió el ambiente, definitivamente era una fiesta organizada por Finnick, otra persona no podría conseguir que tanta gente acudiera a un evento así.

Las luces discotequeras brillaban hasta fuera de la casa, que no era muy grande, había una fuente con una escultura de agua antes de las escaleras para subir a la macro fiesta.

En la entrada de la casa había un hombre trajeado y con pinganillo que te dejaba pasar después de decirle tu nombre.

-¡Cómo se lo monta Finnick!- Dijo Cato sorprendido.

-No sé de que te sorprendes está demasiado loco.

-Pero ahora se supone que ha formalizado después de empezar con la novia esa que tiene ahora.- Subimos otras dos escaleras.

-Bueno digamos que Annie no se queda atrás.- Sonreí.

Tan pronto la nombré apareció ella de detrás de aquel hombre trajeado con un vestido lila que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡KATNISS!- Gritó como una loca, tenía una obsesión con los gritos aquella mujer.- ¡VEN!

Agarré de la mano a Cato para subir y tan pronto lo hice pequeñas descargas de electricidad surgieron de mi piel en contacto con la suya.

Entramos para dentro y tanto él como yo pusimos cara de sorpresa. No había ningún mueble, había una barra de bar, una pista de baile… ¡Era increíble!

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu casa?- Le grité a Annie.

-Ya sabes que Finnick se toma muy en serio todo lo que hace.

Sonreímos ambas, Cato saludó a unos conocidos y yo no pude evitar mirarlo. Con su gran espalda fuerte que me protegería de cualquier cosa, sus manos suaves y cariñosas, su sonrisa engreída pero a la vez sincera…

-Kat te voy a tener que traer un caldero.

Me giré y me encontré con el anfitrión de la fiesta, le di un gran abrazo.

-Finnick te lo montas genial.

-Tú también, veo que pasamos de un rubio a otro rubio.- Se burló.

-Sólo somos amigos Finn…

-¡Yaaa claaaaro!- Ironizó- Y por eso lo miras como si te lo fueras a comer esta noche.

¡Dios te oiga Finnick Odair!

-¿Qué? Noo… ¿Qué dices?

-Fóllatelo y déjate de tonterías ya eres adulta.

La verdad tenía razón, podía quitarme el deseo de mi cuerpo y después dejar que todo fluyese, y dejar de pensar el dichoso ''¿Qué pasaría sí…?

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron como espuma en el mar cuando vi a cierto rubio que me traía loca desde siempre aparecer entre la gente y caminando hacia mí.

Pensé en irme corriendo, pero después recapacité, además él no debería pensar que sigo muriéndome por él. Aunque así sea, por mucho que me guste Cato físicamente y me agrade estar con él.

Peeta me sonrió y se acercó lentamente, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, seguro que su plan era quitarse las ganas de follar conmigo en cualquier sitio de la fiesta… Pero no iba a funcionar, esta vez no.

Cato apareció como un superhéroe y me agarró de la cintura, se acercó a mi oreja y susurró:

-Déjame a mí, tú sólo ríete.

Me reí y lo miré cariñosamente, me sorprendí de la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

No volví a mirar a Peeta me concentré en juguetear con la corbata de Cato y con el borde de su traje mientras él me susurraba cosas en el oído.

-Buenas noches.- Escuché la voz de Peeta y me giré.

Aún después de haberme visto con Cato se acercaba igual, no es que estuviese mal que lo hiciera pero eso a mí me demostraba aún más que yo no le importaba absolutamente nada.

-Buenas noches.- Le contesté mirándole fijamente a los ojos, intentando demostrar que estaba segura de todo y era feliz.

-¿Cato?- Preguntó él extrañado.

Cato asintió y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Cómo estás Peeta?

-Bien, cuidando de mi mujer y mi futuro hijo…- Giró su cara y me miró- Y esas cosas…- Se mordió el labio.

La conversación fue muy incómoda, no dijimos nada importante ninguno de los tres, de hecho veía como los segundos pasaban y aquello no iba a ningún lado.

Peeta se alejó y Cato empezó a reírse como un loco.

-¡Está jodidamente celoso!

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunté.

-Sus movimientos y sus miradas lo dicen… ¡Qué se joda ahora eres mía!

No tuve tiempo a pensar en aquel comentario porque sus labios atraparon los míos y me besó ferozmente, me agarré a su cuello intentando no partirme la espalda de lo girada que estaba sobre mí misma.

Me separé sonriendo, en aquel instante si no estuviera nadie allí lo desnudaría y le haría de todo, aquel beso… ¡Oh joder, qué beso!

-Belleza vayamos a mover nuestros cuerpos buenorros a la pista.- Dijo él sonriéndome.

Le cogí la mano y bailamos sin sentido las canciones que sonaban hasta que mis pies y el calor que sentía hicieron que tuviera que ausentarme para ir al baño.

El baño del lado de la cocina estaba ocupado así que subí a la segunda planta, zona restringida, y me dispuse a entrar en la habitación de Finncik y Annie. Pero algo me detuvo, una mano en mi cintura me arrastró hacia el despacho desordenado y lleno de libros de Finnick.

-Pero qué…- Una mano me tapó la boca.

Fue entonces aún en la oscuridad cuando me di cuenta de quien era esa mano, solamente por su tacto y por su olor… Era Peeta Mellark.

Me solté con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Me largo.

Él me volvió a agarrar y me lo impidió.

-Déjame hablar.

-¿De verdad piensas que a estas alturas hay algo de lo que hablar?

-Kat, ¿Qué haces con él?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Es para darme celos?

-No eres el centro del mundo.

-¿Entonces?

Me acerqué a él con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada.

-¡Desaparece de mi vida!- Le grité- Me parece estupendo que hayas vuelto con Delly que tengáis un hijo o veinte, que folléis o que no lo hagáis. Que te tires a otras o que no lo hagas ¡Haz lo que quieres! Ahora sí…- Respiré hondo nuevamente- Olvídate de que vuelva a tener algo que ver contigo, nuestro libro se terminó.

Me agarró de la cintura fuertemente y posó su frente en la mía.

-¡Eres mía! Ni Cato, ni ningún hombre te tendrá. Eres de mi propiedad y punto.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

No me pude separar de sus brazos porque me sostenían demasiado fuerte.

-Eres mía Katniss Everdeen. No vuelvas a besarlo nunca más.

-Lo haré y follaré con él esta noche y si te molesta te jodes.

-Katn…

No le dejé terminar porque en su momento de debilidad me deshice de su agarre y caminé entre la oscuridad.

-Olvídate de mí, no vale la pena ya Peeta…

…

**AI NOU YU GUON MI, YU NOU A GUAN CHA. ¿Qué comentarios tengo que decir yo de esto? Que es peor que una telenovela, que creo que lo voy a terminar pronto porque sino lo voy a liar como una persiana y que los celos empiezan en este capítulo pero el apocalipsis de celos lo dejé para uno más adelante ;) **

**Comentaros que estuve a punto de borrar todo lo que tengo en fanfiction y desparecer porque tenía la sensación de que no valía para nada ninguna de las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero después en un momento de lucidez pensé: **

**-Esto lo haces porque te gusta, no para otra cosa, son tus historias puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras.**

**Y pues eso me decidí a quedarme, además probablemente acabara volviendo xD.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Diana (monogotasdos, aquí monogotas2), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	11. Chapter 11

Si queréis contactar conmigo me podéis encontrar en twitter: KaaatEverdeen

**Capítulo 9:**

Abrí la puerta lentamente y salí de aquella habitación triunfante. Lo había dejado atrás, por una vez en mi vida, había esquivado las intenciones de Peeta Mellark. El triunfo estaba escrito en mi cara y yo lo sabía, por eso no dude un segundo en acercarme a Cato y proponerle lo que tanto deseaba.

-Tú y yo, ahora en mi casa.- Le susurré en el oído.

-¿Esa es una proposición indecente señorita Everdeen? – Me sonrió él.

-Será lo que tú quieras que sea y en donde quieras, pero vamos.

Para mi sorpresa Cato reaccionó justo como deseaba que hiciera. Me agarró de la mano y caminó rápidamente entre la gente tirando de mí con fuerza. Llegamos a la puerta y me despedí con una mano de Finnick, el que me estaba haciendo cierto gesto con las caderas señalando a Cato, yo me limité a asentir y sonreír.

Nos subimos a un taxi y comenzamos a besarnos como si la vida nos fuese en ello.

-Dios Katniss estás muy caliente hoy.

-Tú me has puesto caliente.

-Me tendrás que decir como te he puesto caliente porque haré ''eso'' todo el día para tenerte así toda la vida.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que estaba sobre él sin importarme mucho el taxista y mi vestido. Sentía la erección de Cato palpitar sobre mi intimidad a través de su pantalón y mis bragas y mi lívido estaba desbordado en cantidades desorbitadas, pero ahora mismo no me importaba nada.

Mi preocupación principal y mi objetivo era follarme a Cato Ludwig, lo demás era todo secundario y terciario.

Bajé mi mano por su espalda metiéndola por dentro de su camiseta y le rasguñé sin mucha fuerza, el jadeó y me mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Calma fiera.- Protestó.

-No me pidas calma con esto.

Moví mis caderas sobre su erección y el jadeo que propagó él me excitó aún más. Escuchamos como el taxista se reía y de repente me di cuenta nuevamente de donde nos encontrábamos. No pude evitar acompañar las risas del taxista, la verdad todo esto nunca me había pasado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Bajamos del taxi entre besos y con impulso me subí sobre él. Estando ya en mi portal un sentimiento me abrumó, me acordé del día que con la sudadera de Peeta intenté seducirlo, de sus besos y caricias…. Toda la magia se fue rompiendo a la vez que el recuerdo llenaba mi cabeza.

-¿Katniss?- Me dijo Cato con los labios hinchados.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, fue un lapsus.

-Ven aquí morena linda que yo te quito los lapsus y lo que tú quieras.

Me besó nuevamente y me dejé vencer, por una vez no intenté luchar y me rendí. Esta vez no estaba haciendo nada malo, quizás era demasiado pronto, pero mi vida la controlaba yo y punto.

Subimos por las escaleras entre besos y caricias, y abrí lentamente la puerta mientras de mi boca salían gemidos ligeros mientras que Cato me acariciaba cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Lo arrastré hacia dentro como un animal en celo y lo tiré en el sofá. No quería ir a la cama, tenía miedo que el recuerdo me volviera a abordar.

Cato hizo el trabajo rápido y se desnudó haciendo que mis ojos se alegraran de aquella acción, estaba para mojar pan aquel hombre.

-¿Y después era yo la fierecilla?

Me reí y me quedé quieta esperando que él me buscase pero hizo todo lo contrario, se quitó los calzoncillos y me miró de arriba abajo. Quería jugar y con ese movimiento me lo confirmaba, no pude resistirme y me desnudé mientras sus ojos me miraban sin apartarse de mi piel y me lancé sobre él.

-Fóllame.-Le pedí mientras mordía su lóbulo.

-Ni lo dudes.

Sin ninguna vuelta me penetró y su ritmo fue aumentando mientras nuestros jadeos lo hacían. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se rindieron al orgasmo nos quedamos dormidos uno sobre el otro en el sofá.

La luz que entraba por las cortinas del salón me despertó, Cato respiraba mientras ronroneaba palabras incomprensibles, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Lo miré dormir plácidamente y sentí una ternura que nunca había experimentado, sus párpados se levantaron y me miró directamente con sus ojos.

-Hola fierecilla.

-Hola tigre.

Ambos nos reímos y nos unimos en un nuevo beso que estaba despertando mi hambre, y al parecer su hambre también porque con un ágil movimiento me levantó y me llevó a la ducha para hundirnos uno en el otro de nuevo.

El frío de la noche hizo que quitara mi sonrisa de la cara, los dientes me estaban quedando congelados, Marvel me acompañaba negando con la cabeza.

-Eres una cabecita loca.- Murmuró soltando una carcajada.

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás porque te dejas llevar demasiado rápido no piensas en las consecuencias y después…

Me paré en seco en medio de los estudios y lo miré con una chispa en los ojos.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo de Peeta es mi culpa?

-No Kat, solo digo que antes de aventurarte a otra relación tendrías que pensar lo que pretendes de ella.

-¡Ay Marvel, piensas demasiado!

-Quizás sea porque los montadores pensamos demasiado.

-Eso es cierto, quisquillosos que sois.

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando.

-Marvel, Cato me gusta mucho, y quiero intentarlo…. Por una vez creo que puedo ser feliz.

-Me alegro por ello Kat, pero… ¿Sabes a ciencia cierta que él quiere eso y no eres solo un polvo?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Cato para quedar con él y averiguar qué pretendía hacer conmigo, aunque yo tampoco pretendía casarme con él ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que él fuese solamente mío.

Salimos del estudio y lo que nos vino encima nos pilló de improviso, cientos de paparazzi nos seguían como perros, corrimos lo que pudimos aunque los flashes no cesaban. Conseguimos encontrar el coche de Marvel y nos subimos rápidamente y nos fuimos de allí seguidos aún de algunos de ellos.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

-Kat, mañana se estrena la película, se predicen los premios que va a llevar, ¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé, yo no soy actriz, pensé que eso solo le pasaba a ellos.

Marvel se rió mientras intentaba despistar a los coches que nos seguían.

-Ayer fuiste a una fiesta con el próximo James Bond….

-Pero ellos no me vieron.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, coge mi móvil y mira.

Cogí el móvil y tras desbloquear la pantalla me encontré una foto de Cato y yo besándonos apasionadamente delante de mi portal.

-Mierda.- Murmuré.

-Por algo te pregunté si sabías que era serio.

-¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho antes?- Le grité.

Marvel no me contestó y yo bufé intentando buscar una solución en mi cabeza, desde el principio sabía que este mundo no iba a ser fácil, y más para una persona como yo. Siempre había pasado desapercibida y ahora tener que soportar eso cada día iba a ser demasiado difícil para mí.

Katniss Everdeen empieza tu nueva vida como una presa de los paparazzi.

….

**¡HEEEEELLOOOOOOO! Si sé que adoráis a Cato, es normal. Lo bueno viene en el siguiente capítulo con el final del apocalipsis de celos después de las fotos. Por cierto tranquilos que esto ahora no se va a pasar a la rama de los paparazzis no es mi propósito xD.**

**Siento no haber subido el lunes pero estoy sin ordenador, a la espera de una tarjeta gráfica, cuando venga seré feliz :D**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Diana (monogotasdos, aquí monogotas2), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	12. Chapter 12

Si queréis contactar conmigo me podéis encontrar en twitter: KatMellarkSHG (Es una cuenta de roll pero la utilizo también para esto).

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

No apartaba la vista de la alfombra, no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba en el festival de cine independiente de Sunset y mi película acababa de ganar el premio. No me lo creía, en mi vida hubiera imaginado que esto iba a sucederme.

—¡Tierra llamando a Katniss!

Marvel estaba sentado a mi lado intentando llamar mi atención pero yo seguía tan flipada que ni caso le hacía.

—¡Mira Kat, es Cato! —levanté la vista y seguí la dirección de su brazo, busqué entre la gente y no lo vi.

—¿Dónde está? —pronuncié. Acto seguido Marvel se echó a reír sin cortarse un pelo—. ¡Eres un capullo!

—Te tiene loquita.

Yo no contesté, me limité a asentir ante lo que era más que obvio. Después de cerciorarme en aquella maravillosa cita en los jardines, en la cual acabamos follando como conejos en medio de un parque, de que Cato quería algo más que meneos conmigo, mi mundo se vino arriba.

—Oye Kat, ¿Cómo vas a celebrar el premio?

—Cómo lo vamos a celebrar, dirás.

—¡Oh no, Kat! A mí no me interesan las orgías.

—¡Tú eres tonto! —le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Sentí unos brazos apretarme por la cintura y me tensé.

—Felicidades fierecilla.

Me giré y me encontré con mi novio, sí, Cato Ludwig era mi novio ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

—Gracias Bond —le guiñé el ojo.

—Tendremos que celebrarlo.

—¡Oh sí! ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

—En las dos —Sonreí.

—¡Qué asqueroso! —Marvel se fue gesticulando y dejándonos solos.

No me di cuenta que estábamos rodeados de paparazzis hasta que los flashes empezaron a cegarme. Realmente ya no había porque huir, todos sabían que manteníamos una relación, Cato lo había confirmado en una entrevista.

Nos fuimos al poco rato, con el premio en la mano, en una limousine de los premiados. Aquel coche era más grande que mi apartamento. Cato y yo empezamos a enrollarnos como si no hubiera mañana.

—Kat, si sigues así…

—Cállate y méteme todo el Bond.

—Serás gilipollas —él se rio y continuó besándome.

El sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpió, quería ignorarlo pero al ver que era Finnick decidí cogérselo.

—Diga.

—¿Kat?

—Sí, dime Finn.

—En primer lugar —se escucharon voces—, ¡felicidades!

—Gracias chicos.

—Y en segundo lugar… Estamos en el hospital —Noté su tono serio—. Delly y Peeta han tenido un accidente.

Abrí la boca mientras Cato me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Kat? ¿Kat? ¿Estás ahí?

Cato me cogió el móvil y habló con Finnick, lo único que recuerdo escucharle decir fue un:

—Vamos para allá.

Después me encontré delante del hospital Saint Raphael con el premio en la mano, vestida de gala y el maquillaje corrido por llorar. Cato me agarró por los hombros y me hizo entrar en el hospital.

—Kat, están los dos vivos, tranquila —Sentía las caricias y palabras de Cato muy lejos. Saber que estaban vivos me tranquilizaba, sí, pero a saber en qué condiciones—. Es aquí.

Llegamos a un pasillo largo en dónde estaban en grupo todos mis amigos con caras largas.

—¡Kat!- Finnick vino y me abrazó —están bien, tienen costillas fracturadas, Peeta tiene la pierna rota y…

—¿Y? —pregunté separándome de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Delly ha perdido al bebé.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Madre mía!

—Joder… —pronunció Cato.

Un médico salió de una de las habitaciones y se dirigió a nosotros.

—¿Katniss Everdeen?

—Yo —me adelanté unos pasos y lo miré, seguramente daba pena con las pintas que tenía.

—Un paciente pregunta por usted, venga —seguí al médico deshaciéndome del agarre de Cato.

Entramos en una sala blanca en la que tumbado en una camilla estaba Peeta con la pierna escayolada. Me acerqué y lo miré. Tenía los ojos abiertos y aún había lágrimas en ellos. Posé el premio en una mesa y le agarré la mano casi por instinto.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mi hijo se ha muerto, así que te lo puedes imaginar... —agaché la cabeza por el dolor que me producía aquello.

—Lo siento.

Peeta me agarró la mano muy fuerte y se sentó entre quejidos como pudo.

—Si no hubieras salido con ese gilipollas no estaríamos aquí —empezó a gritar—. Si no hubiera visto esas fotos tuyas liándote con él no estaría agresivo, si no escuchara hoy por la radio lo felices que estabais en los premios esos no hubiéramos tenido este accidente —de sus ojos caían lágrimas—, y mi bebé estaría vivo.

Lo abracé, después de aquellas palabras no debería haberlo hecho, pero él lo necesitaba, y yo también.

—Deja de ponerme celoso…

—Pero Peeta…

—Peeta nada, que yo te quiero joder.

—Lo sé.

Él siguió llorando y yo abrazándolo hasta que se quedó dormido. Salí de la habitación y entré en la de Delly siguiendo las indicaciones del médico.

La encontré mirando al techo y sin casi pestañear, se me partió el alma, a pesar de no ser de mi devoción ella no se merecía aquello.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mal.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual, es lo mejor que podía ocurrir.

—No digas eso.

—Total… él no me quiere.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, sí lo es, Peeta te quiere a ti.

—Delly.

—Voy a dejar a Peeta.

—¿QUÉ?

* * *

**COMO UNA TELENOVELA CHUNCHUNCHUN Sí esto es drama, detrás de drama, detrás de dramón…. Bueno igualmente queda poquito. Os dejo libe interpretación a ver si suponéis lo que va a ocurrir xD.**

**Dar las gracias a mi nueva beta reader, que tiene unas historias geniales: munloka.**

**Con mucho love.**

**Karniss.**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que después de las siguientes palabras que voy a decir me querréis matar pero es necesario decirlas:

Por desgracias hasta Junio- no sé si principios o finales- no voy a actualizar en fanfiction.

¿Razones?

Las principales razones son los estudios estoy en la recta final y tengo que concentrarme, además de que tengo que escribir muchos guiones y tengo que volcar mi creatividad en ellos. A parte como un trabajo de la escuela estoy adaptando el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre para hacer una película, sé que ya tiene película pero yo lo adapto a mi manera.

Pues eso, que lo siento mucho pero mi creatividad necesita volcarse en lo que le toca si quiero ser una buena profesional.

¡Prometo volver fuerte!

Besoooos.


	14. Chapter 14

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatSHG (Es una cuenta rol pero también la utilizo para esto) y por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Canción**: Why I do counting? – The Killers

* * *

**Capítulo 11**:

La televisión llevaba encendida horas y yo solo me limitaba a mirarla sin hacer caso tan siquiera a lo que emitía. Peeta me había llamado diciéndome que Delly y ella ya habían firmado los papeles y que vendría a por mí, que lucharía por mí. Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer y menos sabía porque tenía las dudas que se cruzaban por mi cabeza. No entendía como después de todo quería que Peeta luchase por mí y que me demostrase que me quería. Con Cato era rematadamente feliz y él me trataba de maravilla y yo juraría que lo quería pero de verdad que me sentía tan bien al saber que ellos ya no estaban juntos y que cabía la posibilidad de un futuro junto al que fue mi mejor amigo. Estaba completamente asustada de mis emociones.

El timbre de mi puerta sonó y me levanté con miedo que fuera cualquiera de ellos dos. Miré por la mirilla y no vi a nadie. Abrí la puerta aturdida y miré abajo encontrándome con una caja. Me agaché y la cogí. Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una mano se interpuso entre la puerta y el umbral. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con Peeta. Mi pesadilla se había cumplido ¿Por qué había tenido que venir él antes?

— Hola preciosa — Lo miré sorprendida sin decir nada y lo dejé entrar.

Dejé la caja con los bombones y la carta encima de la mesa y lo miré apoyándome en la encimera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo quería verte.

— Peeta… Acabas de divorciarte.

— Creo que te dejé lo que haría a partir de ahora.

— No te convengo —Me di la vuelta intentando controlar mis emociones.

— Kat, sé que tú también quieres esto.

— Lo quería Peeta, pero ahora no lo sé. Cato y yo…

— ¡Cato que se vaya a la mierda! — Dijo él abrazándome por detrás y yo solté un largo suspiro.

— Vete

— Kat…

— ¡Qué te vayas!

Peeta se fue y me dejó aún más confusa de lo que estaba. Al día siguiente me despertó otra vez el timbre. Pedí a Dios que fuera un mensajero o un vecino pidiendo sal. Abrí la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla y me encontré con Cato y un ramo de flores.

— Hola preciosa.

— Hola Cato, pasa — Dije caminando hacia la cocina y dejándole la puerta abierta.

— ¿Y este recibimiento me esperaba un beso o algo? — Dijo él cerrando la puerta y posando sus cosas.

— Ayer estuvo Peeta aquí — Me giré y lo miré de frente

— ¿Y? — preguntó él nervioso.

— No pasó nada si es lo que estás pensando, simplemente dice que quiere luchar por mí.

— ¿Y tú que quieres? — Me senté en el sofá y me agarré la cabeza exhausta. Él se sentó a mi lado abrazándome — Tranquila cariño.

— Vete Cato, no quiero veros a ninguno de los dos en un tiempo.

— ¿Estás cortando conmigo?

— Si….

— Kat…

— ¡Vete!

Como la noche pasada Cato se fue sin protestar y yo me quedé sola y empecé a pegarme con un cojin a tirar cosas y a gritar como si estuviera loca.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Cato o Peeta? ¿Ninguno?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Hice las maletas y me dirigí a mi próximo destino. Tres años en Inglaterra rodando una saga de películas que me habían ofrecido.

Adiós a Peeta y a Cato por un tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo hipermegacorto. Deciros que solo queda el epílogo. Sí así de sorprendente soy yo xD. Matadme pero tengo que acabar con esta historia, no da para más.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**


End file.
